Madness BioHaz 2
by Lerioi
Summary: The second part of the Madness Combat Tribute, Madness Bio-Haz. The war's getting even more out of hand.  Pardon for the missing chapter 13...realized I accidentally saved over it in the process
1. Chapter 1

Part 2 of Lerioc's life and Nevada's new war. Things from here on out are going to get screwed up and downright creepy, so prepare for the worst.

Madness Combat (c) Krinkels

All other characters (c) Me/Lerioi

Madness Bio-Haz 2

Chapter 1: Preparation

Leric gripped the ground as she heaved. Blood was pooled on the ground. "What happened...to me?" She looked up as there was a two sets of heavy footfalls. Two odd looking guys where coming her way. One had scythes for hands and the other had the body of a snake. She tried to get up but was too weak by her throwing up of the blood. The snake guy looked up and glared at her. He pointed and growled. "You!"

"Hay...sup?"

The scythe handed one caught his friend by the collar. "Omega, how many times have I told you not to pick fights?"

"But Alpha!"

"No buts, Omega. Anyways, it looks like she's dying. And why would that be?"

She looked at him and shrugged before heaving again. She punched the ground and made a small crater. She looked at it surprised she still had the strength to do that. She sighed and cringed stopping another heave on the spot. "Don't look at me, guys. I don't know anythin'."

"Could something happen in the other realm?"

"Only if my counterpart's.. dead."

She looked up and realized something. She shook her head in disbelief. Omega leaned down and looked at her. "What is it?"

"Audit killed her...that fucker seriously killed her!"

"You actually calling your boss a fucker?"

"Well, he is one for making me do this."

They looked at each other and back toward her as she heaved again.

Lucius was fast asleep on his studying desk as the phone rang. A pair of yellow eyes opened in the darkness as the phone was picked up. "Hello?"

It was Ray's voice. "Hey, is Lucius there?"

"Well, he's asleep. You're speaking to me right now."

"I know, Warden. I need to talk to him."

Lucius looked up and blinked twice looking at Warden. "What is it?"

He covered the mouthpiece and looked at him. "Ray's calling."

"About what? The Auditor's place never calls."

He shrugged and uncovered it. "What's the problem?"

"She's...dead."

Warden looked up and almost dropped the phone as Lucius watched. "What is it?!"

"Genesis...is dead, Sir."

"What? Gimme that!" He grabbed the phone with wide eyes. Fear gripped him as he spoke. "I'm here. What happened?"

"She was stabbed by Audit."

"How? I saw him die in the Anti Realm."

"He was here...and now she's dead."

"DAMN IT! What are we gonna do?"

"We're actually bringing her to you to get her revived. Hank's coming also."

"Whoa, what? You want me to revive her?"

"The machine only works once reviving dead people. You...can gene splice his DNA into her. He has the gene that she needs."

He cringed and sighed. He knew he was right. "Bring her over as soon as you get a hold of Hank. We must start A.S.A.P."

"I'll call when we get a hold of him. Nine's having trouble getting him to pick up."

"Alright...I'll hear you later."

He hung up and shuddered. He tensed as tears started to stream down his face. He couldn't believe she was dead. Laying his head on his desk, he closed his eyes and waited.

Nine tapped his foot and looked around the room as the phone rang. He shook his head as no one answered. "Damn it...pick up...now...pick up..." Ray looked at him and snickered. He looked at him and glared making him laugh. "Pick up!" His eyes widened as a voice came on.

"I picked up."

"Sorry..."

A laugh was at the other end. "We heard you. That was just a fake ring. What did you want?"

"Is...Hank there?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Let me talk to him."

"Again, why?"

Ray heard the conversation and grabbed the phone knowing who exactly it was. "Deimos, Lerioc's dead! That's why! Now put him on the phone damn it!"

A change of voice was heard. "What is it, now?"

"We need your help. They say you're the only one who can help Leri."

"How's that?"

"I don't exactly know. All I heard was splicing and something about your DNA. They said you have something that she needs."

The end was quiet for sometime. "I'll come. This better not be a trick to kill me."

"It's not. It's totally true."

The phone went dead and Ray looked at Nine. Nine snickered and pat his arm. "You're fine now, Ray. Go rest until he gets here." He nodded and walked away. Nine sighed and shook his head as he turned toward the phone as it rang. He reached out hesitantly and took the phone. "Hello?"

"You better not...you will all die if you do."

The line went dead and he dropped the receiver onto the base, eyes wide. The Auditor came in and saw he was pale. "What's wrong?"

"He called...threatened to kill us...reviving her..."

He falls over in a faint. "Damn it! Nine!"

He ran up to him and felt for a pulse. It was too quick for him. Eight ran in and saw Nine on the floor. "The hell happened?"

"Anti intimidation. That's what the hell happened."

"Audit actually called?"

"Yeah...and somehow knew we were going to revive her."

"We have to do it anyways. He has to be killed."

"If she dies, he goes with her, right?"

"Yep, the dragging down technique. Thing is...I got a message from someone by the name of Omega. It's not from around here."

"The number's not from around here?"

"Check for yourself, Boss."

The Auditor took the message device and looked at it.

TO: Eight/Crew

FROM: Omega/Alpha

We have found an Anti literally throwing up blood. If you know of anything about this message us back. The Anti is a she. Reptilian girl and metal mask. Please answer A.S.A.P. Thanks.

The Auditor's eyes went wide and looked up at Eight. "Leri's Anti is heaving blood? How's that even possible?"

"Well, there's a chance that when she died her Anti was going to go with her. Remember? The dragging down technique? They're almost connected."

"That's true. Better message them back."

"You know them?

"Well...yes I do. Lucius made them long ago. They weren't meant to be killers and was killed themselves. Somehow...they didn't pass the right way and ended up in the Anti Realm as...what's the word...Anti-Anti."

"Weird."

"Agreed but found they are really useful when monitoring the area."

Eight shrugged and walked out after glancing back at Nine. "I hope Leri's okay...where ever she is right now."

"She's fine. She can't be in Hell from what I heard."

He looked at The Auditor in confusion then left.

Lerioc opened her eyes and glanced around. She found she was laying on the ground. She stood up and looked around. "Well, what do we have here?" She turned around and saw a shadowy figure leaning against a rock. A tail waved around as it's pure white eyes stared at her. "The hell am I?"

"You're in Hell, missy! Welcome!"

"Thanks...I think."

"Well, I gotta say that you'll have to leave. You're too pure to be here. Even with that mouth of yours. Still doesn't cut it. That one guy on the other hand...too bad he forced himself outta here. I was having fun fighting him. Anyways, still you have to leave."

"Well, okay then. See ya."

She turned to walk away then stopped in mid-stride. "Wait...I'm dead?!"

"You didn't think I was serious? I'm surprised that you didn't look at your chest. Got a huge hole there."

Her eyes widened and she looked down to see he was right. The knife Audit used put a hole in her. She growled and punched a rock shattering the top completely. The stranger looked at her and chuckled. "Well...I think we have a winner at crushing rocks with a bare fist. I got something for you."

She turned around as he took out a metal ring. It looked like the one that was on her tail. "Let's you control something that might come in handy. Exchange the one on your tail and you're good to go."

He dropped it into her claw and walked away, tail swinging. She looked down at the cuff to see markings on it. Turning around she saw a light and ran toward it. Going through she found herself in the middle of nowhere. She looked at the ground and sighed realizing this was real. "The Nevada Wastelands, I see. Looks like I gotta keep goin'." She walked on and cracked her knuckles and neck.

Ray looked outside as a Jeep came up to the building. "Great...they're here." The Auditor already was outside giving them the information they needed. Brad gulped and looked at the truck that was still in the garage. He walked up and opened the door to see the casket. He shook his head and looked back at The Auditor. "How'd this happen?"

"She was killed by someone that was like the old me. I regret not being able to stop it from happening."

Ray came in and nodded. "Don't we all, Boss?"

Brad closed the doors and got back into the Jeep. He was hurting that she had actually died. "Dei?"

Deimos looked at him and sighed. "What?"

"Why did she have to die? She didn't do anything that would of...well you know...done that."

"From what The Auditor said she was stabbed by a knife that wasn't...like ours. She was dead in the first place and the guy...finished the job so to say."

"This world is so screwed up..."

"You're not the only one to think that, Brad. You're not the only one."

Sanford got in and grabbed the wheel, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. "This is so fucked up. She was in the bathroom and was killed. Who the hell, if they were right in the head that is, would kill a girl in the bathroom?"

"No one, if they were right in the head."

"Exactly! From what I hear that person was never right in the mind. He's killing everyone that gets in his way."

Brad gulped and nodded knowing exactly what he was talking about. "Anti aren't right in the mind at all."

Sanford turned to him and cocked an eyebrow. "And you know this how?"

"I...was there. The reason I was gone for some time was because I was on a mission to kill the guy that just killed her."

"You didn't do a very good job then."

"He was dead when she sliced him up with her bare claws. His blood was everywhere in the room. He had to be dead."

"Then how did he get here then?"

"I'm trying to figure that out myself. I'm thinking that he was still in that truck the one they're using."

"What?! An immigrant?"

"You could say that. That's what Anti are pretty much."

"Also, how did you know that?"

"Long story guys. Long story."

There was a rustle behind him and Hank leaned over the seat. "It can't be that long."

"One word then, research."

Hank raised his goggles and looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "You did research?"

"Yeah, so."

They all burst out laughing and he hunched over turning red.

Lerioc looked up to see the Abandoned Factory ahead and ran towards it. She went through the door and looked around. "Rex...I gotta find him." She looked up as there was a scream of pain on the second floor. She jumped up and went through the ceiling and looked around on the second floor. She found him, tail curled, holding his wrist over a sink. He had cut his wrist, tears were flowing down his cheeks. "L-Lucius? That's who...Rex was?" She hurried over and was hesitant to touch him. She reached out and gripped his shoulder like she was actually in her body again. He looked up and right at her, eyes wide. "Wh-who's there?"

"Lucius...can ya hear me?"

He trembled and looked at her, his eyes showed extreme fear. "What...are you wantin'?"

"Lucius just say yes if ya can hear me."

"I can hear you and you're freakin' me out! WHO ARE YOU?"

"It's me, Lucius. Leri."

"You're a...ghost?"

"Until they can revive my body, yes. It's gonna have to do until then. Also, why'd ya goin' all cutter on me?"

"I was tryin' to lessen the pain, Leri...It ain't helpin' either."

"It never does. Trust me, I've tried."

She wrapped her arms around him and he tensed slightly. He reached out and felt her. The discovery loosened his muscles and he returned it. He felt her cold body against his but didn't care. "We'll get your body ready. They should be here-"

There was a knock on the door and he let go of her as Warden poked his head in. She gripped his wrist and it looked normal as he glanced him over. "They're here, Boss. Clean up before goin' out there though. I don't like how you look right now."

He disappeared and they both sighed. "Wrap that up now, Lucius. The others can't see that."

"What do you think I'm gonna do? Leave it for the whole world to see." He grabbed the bandages and wrapped himself. Then, took a nearby robe to cover the wound even more. "I'll just say I'm cold."

"Oh, nice cover."

He made a face at her and she laughed as they left the bathroom. She shook even though she wasn't cold. Something didn't seem right in the air as she walked toward the laboratory.


	2. Chapter 2

Madness Bio-Haz 2

Chapter 2: Waking the Dead

Lucius opened the casket and looked down at Lerioc's body. Her ghost looked over his shoulder and saw the tip of a handle sticking out of the hole in her chest. "Yo, Lucius. The knife's still in there."

He looked closer and grabbed the handle with the tip of his claws. He pulled it out and grimaced at the blood that squirted on his hand. The Auditor snickered at this and picked up her body laying it in a vertical tube. He turned around as Hank came up. Lucius walked up with a syringe. The needle was thicker than usual. Brad gulped and looked away as he stuck the needle in Hank's shoulder. Ray shuddered as he watched Hank stand motionless from the stick. He looked over as his blood was taken into it. Lucius walked away and stuck the syringe into her arm. Her ghost looked down at her arm and cringed feeling the needle. "The splicin' is a blood transfusion right now. The machine'll do the rest."

He pressed a few buttons as he continued to glance at her. He shook his head unable to believe that the mission was a failure and she paid the price. If this didn't work he knew nothing would. After he was done with the control panel he walked over to the tube and leaned against it, laying his head near her chest. Ray got up and whistled slightly to warn the others. They looked at Lucius then back to him, following him out of the room. He shuddered slightly as he felt her rub his back. "I hope this works, Leri."

"It will. I know it will. If I felt the needle then it must."

"You're still connected to your body?"

"Yeah...more than I though. I felt the knife gettin' taken out and the needle. This is awkward for me as much as it is for ya."

They turned around to see The Auditor come in. "Who are you talking to?"

"You'll just think I'm crazy."

He shrugged and looked down at her semi-lifeless body. "I heard something about someone connected to their body still from you and was just asking. I can understand if you are trying to talk to her. Also, I already thought you were crazy."

She looked at them and thought. She reached out and gripped The Auditor's shoulder. He straightened up and looked around. "Lerioc...is that you? If not I'm so totally going to kill whoever this is."

"If ya can hear me then try to. Ya can't even hit me."

He relaxed and let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, someone's not completely dead."

Lucius burst out laughing and shook his head looking at the screen beside the tube. "Only five percent. It's gonna take a while."

"Anyone watchin' the buildin'?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"I have a thought of somethin' to come. The knife still in my chest is what brought this thought."

Lucius and The Auditor nods in agreement. "Why didn't I see this before? It's a warning, right?"

"That I know of. It could be his little way of pullin' pranks on us."

"That would be just plain weird, Leri. You know that. He wouldn't even lay a finger on anything prank-like."

She cringed and the body cringed also. His eyes widened and he pressed his nose to the glass. "That's impossible. You still can't be connected."

"I'm still chained, Boss. There's no cuttin' this chain."

"The survivor is the real survivor." He chuckled and turned toward her.

He scoffed and held out a finger poking her shoulder. She looked down and laughed. "Ya see me? That's news to me."

"Good or bad?"

"Can't decide."

"Not funny, Leri."

She got near her body and felt a pull on her chest. "Lucius, what's the percentage?"

He looked over and hummed. "Half way already. Why?"

"I think I'm gonna be early."

"What?"

"I'm feelin' the pull on my leash. I gotta try to get back in."

He gulped and looked at The Auditor. She reached out and her hand went right through the glass. She sighed and stepped into the tube. Laying down she felt like a door was closing on her. Soon it was dark and felt something over her mouth and nose. She tried to open her eyes as she heard The Auditor's voice. "She's in."

"Not yet, Leri. Don't move or anythin'. The DNA mixin's not done yet."

She growled and waited motionless. He looked at her and back at the screen. Finally, the tube opened and she reached up to find a breathing mask. She tore it off and gasped, leaning over the side. Lucius laughed and hands her the other mask. She clicked it into place and looked around. Something was different. She felt something but couldn't place it. "And I thought I was claustrophobic." She glared at Lucius and jumped slightly as he flung his arms around her neck. Her glare disappeared as he did that and she sighed. She couldn't stay mad at that. The Auditor came toward her with a hospital stapler. She looked away as he started to staple her up and he steps back looking his work over. She looked down and gave him a thumbs up making him laugh. She looked away and rubbed the back of her head. His laugh wasn't evil like it would be by the way he looks which surprised her. She stumbled out of the tube and stood up. She started to crack her joints to get any stiffness out the procedure caused making them both cringe. "That's the first time I've actually seen you crack yourself. Others see it and cringe and now I know why. It sounds weird!"

She laughed at The Auditor's comment and leaned against the wall. "So, what's the agenda, Boss?"

He threw her the knife and there was a gleam in his eyes. "We're going to do a classic plan of payback."

She giggled evilly as she caught its handle and nodded. "Sounds good, Boss."


	3. Chapter 3

Madness Bio-Haz 2

Chapter 3: The Claws of Revenge part 1

She glanced back as the doors quietly closed. She leaned against the door for a while before turning around. Looking down at the knife in her claws she made her way to Headquarters. "The same knife...stuck in my chest...now goin' in Audit's...oh the irony of it...I'm likin' the thought too." She chuckled as she got closer and hurried inside before anyone could notice her. At the side entrance she looked around with a gulp. She was feeling something that was making her very anxious. "Fear...such a beautiful thing..."

"Oh really?"

She jumped and turned with a muffled yelp and sighed in relief to see it was only ATP. She raised a claw and looked at him with wide eyes. "Stop doin' that. My gawd...I almost shit my pants." He looked down with a slight grin. She glared at him and shook her head. "Not funny. On top of this scare ya gave me I'm gettin' more fear thinkin' that Leric's here." He just shrugged and started to get near the door. She grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him back with a shake of her head. She went near the door and opened the lock number pad. Inputting the code she gave a slight growl as she felt the energy in the building. "This ain't good...even the keypad's emittin' the Anti energy." She looked up as the door opened and hurried inside. He followed and she looked at him. "What are ya doin' here anyway? Don't ya have somethin' to do?"

He shook his head and sighed. "No...I don't. This is my mess also, fyi. We didn't finish the job right."

"No...not we...me...I didn't finish the job. That thing almost finished me though."

"I was wondering why everyone was leaving. What happened?"

"Audit was still alive after the shot and killed me in the bathroom."

They walked up the stairs quietly as she kept twirling the knife. It still had her blood on the blade and handle. It gleamed in the now dimmed lighting of the building. She sighed and tensed as there was a scream. She stood there as one of their Agents run from a room. He stopped suddenly and fell to the ground. She stared in horror as blood seeped onto the floor and pooled around her feet. She looked up and shook her head in disbelief. "I gotta do somethin'...before I go berserk here." She knelt down and looked at him closely. Turning him over she fell backwards and scooted back, his chest had blown out. "The hell..." She looked up again and growled. She realized that the Agent's heart had blown up more than usual. ATP looked at her and back at him. "That's not a regular cardiac arrest." He stepped over the dead body and toward the door he came from. She got up and followed, looking in first. She made a choking sound as she saw what was bringing more memories back. She stepped up to the tube and gulped. "They're doin' experiments?"

"Looks like it...or it was already here."

"The Auditor would of told me...and I've been in here dozens of times and never seen this."

She cringed and gripped her jaws to keep from heaving. He looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothin'...absolutely nothin'." She hurried out and tore off her mask. She leaned against the wall as she heaved, blood and her protien drink hit the floor. "Okay...never mind what I said. The memories are nauseatin'." He walked out and looked away. He made his way toward another room and put his ear to the door. She wiped her jaws and clicked back on her mask as she made her way to the door. He backed up and pointed at the door. She looked at him and put her ear to the door. "My lord...we have more problems than what they did. Not enough energy to finish the experiment either."

"It's not my fault, Wrath...you're suppose to find another energy source then, right?"

"Well...yes my lord...that's the problem...there's none in the buildin'."

"Then use the agents that stayed here. Do something to raise the energy power of the tube!"

She gulped and glanced at him. Her eyes widened as there was a pair of footsteps and waved him off. "They're comin'."

He grimaced and hurried away. She got away from the door and looked around. She looked up and crouched down, jumping to open the vent. She jumped again and pulled herself in. She watched from the hole and saw Leric step out of the door. Audit was right behind it as they made their way to the experimentation room. She jumped and hit her head on the ceiling of the vent as there were a pair of claws on her sides. She groaned slightly and turned around to see no one behind her. She gulped and looked down. She slipped out of the vent and made her way toward the room again. She stepped back as Leric stepped out of the room and started to walk toward her. She stepped into the shadows and closed her eyes. It walked past her and into the office. She stayed there for sometime and heard ATP's voice. "Where'd she go?" She stepped out of the shadows and he stepped back quickly. She opened her eyes and looked around. "Well...that was awkward."

"What was? You looking like a walking shadow or when I couldn't find you?"

She looked at him like he was weird and looked down at her claws with a shrug. She motioned for him to follow and walked toward the room again. She glanced inside and held her stomach with a grimace. This scene was too nauseating for her. Audit looked at the tube with a grin in his black eyes. "You're going to help...going to help a lot." She shuddered and ran inside, ramming it against the tube. It glared at her with a grunt as she took out the knife. It got a hold of her arm in its teeth making her grimace and push on its neck harder, choking it. "Well ya son of a bitch...glad to see me?"

"Like hell I am...I'm more happy to see Satan than seeing you."

"I can make that arrangement for ya."

"Why don't you just die and stay dead?!"

"Been there done that. I would say the same for ya but that's too mediocre for even me." She shrugged and it growled at her, struggling under her arm. She put the tip of the knife to its chest and started to wiggle the tip deeper into the skin. It screamed in pain and looked down with a look of despair. "ATP, watch for that wanna be of mine, please. I have some unfinished business to attend to." He nodded and looked outside as she dug deeper. It grimaced and jerked in her grip as the tip penetrated drawing some blood. The jerk tore the skin more making the blood flow more freely. The knife was getting steadily deeper as she kept wiggling it, blood flowing faster by the minute. "Ya enjoyin' this, fucker? I know I am." There was a chaotic look in its eyes as it bit down on her arm again. She flinched but kept the knife in a steady wiggle, getting it more deeper. It was breathing shallow as it was halfway in, her arm in its mouth. Then, she thrust it in with a grunt, blood spurting on her face and chest. She dropped it, knife still lodged in, as it let go of her arm. She stepped back and held her arm to her. The bite marks were burning. She looked at ATP with a nod as he looked at her. "Let's go...I gotta get some medical attention."

She opened the door to the Abandoned Factory as he walked away. She got in and closed the door. She yelped and sighed as Lucius wrapped his arms around her. "Welcome back, Leri! How'd it go?"

"I think I got him, finally."

"Good...what's that on you're arm?"

"He bit me....I think it's infected."

He grabbed it gently and hissed as he inspected it. He nods and leads her toward the medical wing by the shoulders. Warden looked up as he was putting away some scissors and medical tape. "Yo, Warden...I think Leri's gotten infected by somethin'. Can you check this?"

He looked at her, his yellow eyes showing no emotion as he grabbed her arm. She looked down at the blackened bites on her arm. He nodded and sighed. "She's infected alright. It's festering in its own juices right now."

Lucius looked away with a grimace and held out a claw. "Don't wanna hear that. Just fix it, will you?"

"Oh yeah, I'll fix it. Just leave her here and we'll get it all fixed up."

She watched as Lucius left and Warden turned around to get a syringe. He stuck the needle in one of the bite marks and drew some blood. He held it up and looked at her. "I'll be right back. I have to check this real quick." She nodded and sat down on the bed that was there. She was feeling really warm for some reason. He came back with a worried look on his face and it got more worried as he looked at her. "Oh god...that ain't good. I'm getting liquids right now...now stay with me, Leri." He hurried off as she laid down, she felt horrible. Ray hurried in and looked down at her. "I knew I felt something. Man, you're pale." She looked at him and grimaced as she felt a pain in her chest. "I'll be fine, Ray...trust what I'm sayin'." He nodded and knelt down next to her as Warden came back with a bag. He stuck the iv in her and looked down with a gulp. He hurried out and looked back. She saw his glance and knew something was up but didn't ask. She closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly.

Everyone was in the Mess Hall as Warden paced the floor. He was gulping like crazy, his mouth dryer than sand itself. Lucius looked at him and motioned for him to get on with what he found. "Well...guys....we have a problem with Leri. She's come down with something that's not here in Nevada. Also, she's more prone to any sickness and infection there is here. So...let's just say...she might not make it through the night."

Ray looked at him in disbelief and shook his head. "No...she can't be."

The Auditor and Lucius nodded in agreement. "She can't...what's happening to her?"

"I don't know myself. I'm checking it but can't find the symptoms anywhere.'

Leric poked her head into the medical wing and chuckled evilly as she saw Lerioc on the bed. "Thank ya, my lord...ya have made my job in possessin' easier." The room went dark as there was an unearthly roar, eyes gleaming bright red in the darkness.

Lucius looked up and stood up with a gasp. Lerioc stood hunched over in the doorway, chest heaving, glaring at everyone. Warden grabbed a gun knowing something was wrong with her. There was a doubled laugh as she took a step toward them. She spoke with two different voices, one was hers while the other wasn't known. "Ya think that little gun'll stop me?"

Lucius growled and took a fighting stance in front of them, claws extended. He had tear flowing down his face. He knew that something was wrong and had to finish what he started himself. That one headshot that was suppose to kill her the first time, but made her more immune to death. She roared and ran at him, throwing a slash at his chest. He jumped back, the slash getting too close for comfort. He yelled and slammed his tail into her side, flinging her against the wall. She stood, twitching and jerking around like a possessed doll, an insane look in her eyes. She ran at him again and slashed. Her attack hit his arm hard, cutting through muscle at the shoulder. It hung limp as he dodged the other slashes she threw at him. "Ya think ya can kill my type, huh? Once possessed by my speices...we're unstoppable...I've finally got what I want...the power I sought once I escaped the Anti realm...now she's mine and ya all dead!" She ran at him again and threw a punch, hitting him in the side of the face. He stumbled back and held his face with a grimace. He tenses as there was a rev of a chainsaw and a gasp from the team. He looked up slowly to see her Chainsword in her claws, revved up and on the highest setting. She roared and hit him with it, an arm falling to the ground. Ray stepped forward and yelled for him to run. He stood there and took the other hit, the other arm falling on the ground just like the other. She looked down at him as he fell to his knees, laughing like a maniac. She looked at the others and saluted with the laugh still coming. She ran out of the room and out of the building. His blood covered her and the now blackened chainsword, GENO.

~~To be continued~~


	4. Chapter 4

Madness Bio-Haz 2

Chapter 4: The Claws of Revenge part 2

Warden looked down at Lucius and then back toward the door that she ran out of. "This is a big problem."

The Auditor gave a frustrated sigh and looked at Ray. "Well...let's go."

"Let's go where?"

"Catch the crazed lizard of course!

Ray looked down and shook his head with a tired sigh. He nods and they walk out when The Auditor turned around suddenly, pointing at Warden. "Do something about, Rex. We'll be back after we own a certain someone's ass." He nods and glances at Lucius again with a groan as they left.

A person ran around a corner, panting and looking back in fear. "I think I lost it...I think-" He screamed as he turned around and saw Lerioc in front of him. She gave an evil laugh and raised a claw, bringing it down on his head. He fell to the ground, pouring blood on the pavement. She looked at her claws and took off her mask with a snicker as she licked her claws. She looked down and twitched slightly, cracking her neck. Walking down the alley, she sees another person. The girl looked up and her eyes widened as she backed up. Lerioc raised her claws and pounced on the girl, biting into the neck. The girl thrashed for a few seconds and then went still. She stood and snickered again, licking her teeth. She tensed and looked around, eyes wide. "What?"

"Someone's lookin'...someone's watchin' us."

"Who the hell could be watchin' us?"

"A certain someone..."

She disappeared into the shadows with an evil laugh, claws clicking together and against the bricks.

Deimos glared into his binoculars as he watched. "Damn...talk about fucked up." He turned around and jumped as she was leaning against the wall. He backed up and reached behind his back with a grimace. She roared and ran at him, glaring, with her claws extended . "Ya mine!" Her voice was doubled still as she slashed at him. He dodged and took out a pistol. He aimed as she backed up, her eyes wide. The other voice spoke as she kept backing up. "What the hell are ya doin'?! It's just a gun!"

"Exactly!"

She had a pleading look in her eyes and he kept it aimed at her head. He saw she was being tortured as she growled and tensed. Her head bowed as she closed her eyes tightly. There was a pair of pounding footsteps behind her as she turned around. Ray and The Auditor was coming toward them. She growled as she starts to drool, claws clicking together as she clenched them together. Ray stopped as she did that and grabbed The Auditor by the shoulder, a worried look in his eyes. "Boss, she's going to go berserk if we get any closer."

"She's already berserk. We have to do something before she kills the whole place."

Deimos looked back, gun still pointed, and sighed. "Too late...she's killed almost everyone here."

"I missed someone?"

She stood still as a barrel was put to her head. Her drooling stopped and she hunched over slightly. "Well...should I go ahead and shoot, Auditor?"

"Do what you want, Hank. Just don't kill her entirely."

She heard him laugh and started to tremble as the gun clicked into place. She closed her eyes and fell over, head going sideways as the gun went off. They looked down and watched as her body twitched like crazy. A claw shot out of her back and gripped the pavement as another came out. Leric's head popped out of her back now and looked around. "Oh...shit..." She hurried to get out of Lerioc's body and ran away from them as Hank looked at The Auditor. "My I?"

"Be my guest. Kill that bitch and we'll see you later."

He nods and reloads as he runs after Leric. Ray looked down at Lerioc and sighed. "Will she be okay?"

"I think so. It was a minor headshot compared to what she's gotten lately."

He nods and gently picks her up. She groaned and grabbed his arm making him jump. "Let me walk, Ray. I'm fine now."

He nods and puts her on her feet. She gripped his suit and tried to get her balance. She flinched as Deimos grabbed her arm and nods a thanks. They walked back toward Lucius's place and Deimos led her to the Medical Wing. Warden looked up and grimaces as he saw her. "She's fine now. Just got to fix her head."

"I know. So what made her go berserk?"

"She was possessed. Fix her and we'll think of something to help with in this place."

He nods and helps her onto the bed. She hunched over, eyes half closed as he looked at her head. Not finding the bullet he wrapped her head. Her ears twitched as she heard Lucius's heavy breathing. "Is he okay? "

"He's in pain, but he's fine for right now."

He stepped back and handed her a new bandana, same red color. She put it on and sighed, looking at Lucius. She got up and sat on his bed gently. He looked at her and gave her a grimace. "Came to finish the job?"

"No...I'm didn't...I came...to help this time."

"What's to help? I'm crippled."

"I can make the arms...it's just gonna be some time before they're done."

"I can wait until they're finished. Just let me be for now."

She closed her eyes and rubbed his chest. He looked down and then away as he starts to tremble. She stopped and got up. She looked at Warden and sighed. "Where's the lab at?"

"In the basement. Why?"

"Come with me...I gotta finish them fast."

He nods and they walk out. Lucius looks at the door and raised his tail, wiping his eyes. He couldn't believe in her sudden change. Ray came in and looked around. "Where'd she go?"

"She left with Warden to finish a project...aka help me."

"Are you crying?"

"The change, Ray...what happened to her?"

"Hank shot her. She was possessed."

He looked at Ray and gulped. "Someone who looked like her?"

"Yeah...completely like her. She killed everyone in the town...except for two. Deimos and Hank. They were there after they helped Leri revive. This isn't right."

"This place is gettin' weirder and weirder by the week."

He nods in agreement and heard a buzzing sound from below. He looked down and then at Lucius. "That's them?"

"That's them. Sound's like they found the blueprints."

"You think?"

"I made it myself. Then dropped it before I could start the building. Now, she remembers it and...it gotta thank her for it also. She gave me the idea. Auto-mail claws. Somehow she knew this was goin' to happen. I don't know how either."

"She knows some things that I will never know."

"Same here, Ray. Same here."

He left and Lucius looked away from the door, biting his lower lip. He knew something was going on but didn't know what.

Five weeks later there was a scream of pain in the Medical Wing. Warden runs out of the room, slides to a stop, and runs back in with a grimace as Lerioc's voice was heard. Lucius was strapped to the bed, cables connected to his nerves. He tried to thrash but was held down by the cables that held him. She looked away with a grimace as he screamed again. She pointed at Warden and he nods grabbing the first arm. Lucius's eyes were wide with fear and pain as she starts to put it on. It buzzed and he let out another as it clung onto his shoulder. When it was connected fully, he grabbed her arm and looked from it to her with a look of surprise. "It...works...it actually works?"

"Well, yeah. Brace yaself, Lucius. The other one's comin'."

He winced and bit his bottom lip hard, drawing blood. She grabbed a towel and wiped the blood away from his lip and the area of connection. He gripped the bed and jerked, screaming as it connected, eyes wide still. Soon it was over and she undid his binds. He laid on the bed, tired and extremely hot from the fear and pain he felt. She sat down on the edge and put her claw on his cheek. He grabbed it gently and looked at her, eyes closing. She got up and walked out, glancing back then coming back, pulling the covers down. He looked at her and then away. She walked out and left him to rest as she walked toward the Mess Hall. Everything was awkwardly quite during those five weeks. She felt something happening but can't put the tip of her claw on it. She knew it was under her nose but still couldn't figure it out. She shook her head and walked in. Everyone was tired but somewhat happy that there wasn't any Anti attacks. She grabbed her food and sat down taking off her mask. Ray watched and tilted his head. "You're going to eat and not drink now?"

"I'm not gettin' the right nutrients I need if it goes into a blender. And it's downright nasty, Ray. Ya seen my face when I drink that blended shit."

He nods with a grin and looks down at her tray. The meat was raw as he could see it. His eyes went wide and he propped his elbow on the table, pointing at her food. "That's raw, you know that right?"

"New diet. Lucius's plan."

She cut it in two and swallowed the first piece with no difficulty. He hunched over and held his mouth, shaking his head. He looked away and she laughed as she held up the other piece. "Can't take a lizard's way of eatin', Ray?"

"It's sickening when you do it."

"A Ramodo's gotta eat, Ray. No ifs, ands, or buts. I ain't human anymore. I'm an animal, no soul as others say."

He watched after she swallowed the meat and starts to sip his own drink. He knew something was with her now. Something different. She wiped her jaws with a napkin and got up with a sigh. Putting her tray up she walked toward the Medical Wing again and looked inside. Lucius was asleep, looking peaceful. She walked in and sat on the other bed, watching him. She hated herself for what happened but what she was seeing helped her get over it. He was still alive...that made her happy. He helped her through the shit's she was in but then at the end...it all went to Hell. Now, it was Karma as others would say. She took his nearest claw into hers and gripped it, looking at him. She's was going to have to help him cope like this now. She was his doctor, he wasn't hers anymore. She stood and walked out the room, looking back one last time before leaving the building to go to the farthest bar there was.


	5. Chapter 5

Madness Bio-Haz 2

Chapter 5: Party Foul? OH NO HE DIDN'T?!

The bus jarred under her as she sat on the sat. She wore a hooded overcoat hiding her tail and face from others who look at her. The bus stopped as it got near the stop she wanted. "Stop fifty one, Bar, Mall and Grocery Store."

She got up and walked off then toward the way of the bar. Once inside she sat at the counter. The bartender looked at her and scoffed. "What's a little girl like yourself doing here?"

"Gettin' a drink. What does it matter to ya, Bartender?"

It was quiet as he walked over. He took a glance under her hood and jumped back as she looked up. "Leri?!"

"Barry?! Ya the 'tender here?"

"This is my father's bar so...I actually have to be. I didn't know you were still alive."

"I'm surprised myself. Everythin' that's been happenin' I'm surprised I ain't dead entirely yet."

"To be honest you look better than usual. Especially when the Cursed Lizard attack that happened with you."

"It's the reason I'm like this, Barry. I became what I am now because of this. I'm okay with it now...which I hope will be good for me and the ones around me."

She looked back and saw two guys looking at her. She turned forward quickly and looked down. He looked at her then at the guys. She could feel his fear. "How long they've been here?"

"They just got here. I think...oh god I'm right. One's coming this way."

She tapped the counter and flinched when a hand, a clawed hand, grabbed her shoulder. "Well...what do we have here?"

She stayed silent and glanced at him. She almost had trouble recognizing him from the testing that happened. "What do ya want?"

"Well, if I remember right...you owe me."

"Don't make me laugh. I owe ya nothin'."

She yelped as he pulled her from the counter and held her close. "Actually, you do."

She trembled in his arms as he dragged her toward the cellar. Her eyes went wide as she felt him reach under her coat with a snicker. She growled and slammed her head into his, making him let go. She turned around as he regained his balance. His short tail wrapped around his leg as he looked at her with a hurt expression. "Where's the loving at?"

"What lovin'? There was nothin'."

She turned around and tried the door to find it locked from the outside. She turned around and grimaced as she was pushed into the door. "What's the matter, little girl? Can't take a little pleasure?"

She flinched as she felt his hand reach into her pants. She thrashed and got him off of her. She starts to pound the door, but nothing happened. She was panting heavy as she turned around. She didn't like what was happening. He growled and raised his claws, wriggling them. She shook her head and jumped away as he made a grab. "Mmmm...playing hard to get I see. I like that."

She gulped and extended her claws to slash him if he got closer. She knew she had to find a way to get out of the place, but nothing could be done. He grabbed her wrists and a smirk formed on his face as his tail slid into her pants. She squirmed and felt him start rubbing. She shook her head and looked and the door, hoping someone was going to come soon. She yelped and squirmed more as the tip of his tail starts to move around slowly. She looked down and shook her head, jaws clenched. It tickled more than she would of liked it to. There was a splintering sound and he turned around, tail getting out of her pants but still had a hold of her. The door was thrown off it's hinges as Lucius stomped in, pointing at him with a glare. "No one messes with my girl!"

He let go and looked at both of them with wide eyes. She sat on the ground and clamped her legs shut, looking at Lucius as he grabbed the guy and threw him out of the room. He hurried toward her and knelt down, wrapping his arms around her. "Leri, are you okay? Did he do anythin' that I should kill him for?"

She was quiet as tears slid down her mask. She knew she was just violated by a person she knew personally. He held her head to his chest and rubbed her back, glancing back as Barry looked in. He had a worried look on his face and hurried in. "Is she okay?"

They looked at her as she gave shuddering gasps making him hold her closer. "She will be when I get her back home. Can you get somethin' for her to drink?"

"The usual?"

He looks at her as she nods and he nods along with her. "That'll be perfect, Barry."

He nods and runs out as they sat there. She looked up as he chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"The first time we met. You would've never guessed I was only seventeen yet a doctor at the same time. I met you and, well, I can't get over how...beautiful you were."

"I was only eight, Lucius. Ya would've remembered though."

"Well, we had the same insight about stuff if you remember right."She looks down and snickered with a nod, she was feeling a little better. She went quiet and looked at him with a confused look. "Ya called me ya girl. Why?"

"You're the only one I can count on, Leri. The arms didn't change that either."

She looked down and closed her eyes with a sigh. "I'm not a reliable person, Lucius. Never was, never will-" He put a claw under her mask and raised her head to look into her eyes. "You're reliable for me, Leri. Don't forget that."

They looked up as Barry came in with the bottle, opened and ready for her. She nods and takes it with a thanks, taking off her mask. She drank as Lucius continued to rub her back, both staring at the door.

She sighed and kept rubbing her arms as she stood on the roof. She couldn't get over what had happened today. She glanced over her shoulder to see Ray leaning against the stair's entrance wall. He was watching her as she stood there. "What's the matter, Ray?"

She heard him make a weird sound then answered with a cracking voice. "Well, I heard what happened from the bartender himself." He coughed and shook his head with a grimace. "I feel like I'm going through puberty again when my voice cracks." She snorted and looked down, trying not to laugh as he walked over to her. They stood side by side as they looked out. The streets were bare and dark as night was coming. She leaned over and crossed her arms on the ledge. He looked down at her and sighed. "The boss wants to see you. He doesn't seem too happy with what happened today at the bar."

"Like it was my fault. The guy was just like me and much stronger when I was scared shitless."

He nods and looked at the street again. "I understand. I didn't know there were others."

"Technically, I didn't either. Until today. Damn...I still feel it and it's creepin' me out."

He grimaces and put a hand on her back. "Come on. He's waiting."

She nods and walked down the stairs. She stopped at The Auditor's office and looked around, surprised the door didn't open right away like usual. She gulped and knocked, the door finally opening. She stepped inside and it closed, leaving her in darkness. "What the hell happened?"

She heard him but didn't see him. She trembled as she spoke, tail going between her legs. "I was caught off guard by one of my own kind, Boss. Scared shitless is more to the point."

There was silence as she stood there. She looked around and found a chair in the darkness. She looked up and then down to the chair not wanting to sit and get him anymore mad than he was. "Go ahead. You need to sit by the way it looks."

She sat down and looked at the floor, this was scaring her more and more than what happened at the bar. She jumped and looked behind her as he took her by the shoulders. "Jumpy?"

"I can't help it, Boss. It feels like I just went to Hell again and can't be let go."

She tried to relax as she felt him rubbing. "Relax and just talk, Leri. I'll turn on the lights if you want them on."

"I'm fine without the lights." She grimaced as she said that. She felt herself blushing at what he was saying. "I'm just not feelin' right. Ya know how that feels."

"Oh yeah. I can't shake that feeling as much as I used to. I just want to say a few things before I let you go. You're not alone, Leri. Remember this when you enter a building by yourself. I was surprised Rex followed you to the bar...on the same bus too. Also, you can relax around me. I've changed since I've met you."

He let go and walked toward the front of the chair. She looked up and saw his eyes staring down at her. They weren't glaring like usual as she now noticed.

"I'll only be a bastard to you when the agents are around, remember this also. Then, the last thing. How good are you at fixing things?"

She looked down and nodded her head from side to side. "Decent. Depends what I'm fixin'."

"Well, we need a mechanic around here. Stuff has been breaking like crazy. Mostly the heater and conditioner. Have you noticed that it's getting hotter in the rooms more and more by each passing day?"

She nods and looked back at the door. "I actually have. Cold blooded and the rooms heatin' up don't really mix with me that well."

"Will you take the job then?"

"Have tools will fix. That will be my job from now on around here. Since I do have to fix Lucius's arms every now and then."

He looked at her with a confused look. "You did those arms?"

"With a little help."

"Then, you will do fine on fixing the place's idiotic heater and conditioner. The tools will be in your room tonight for tomorrow. Also, you'll be wearing a uniform. So others know you're busy."

She nods and thinks. "Anythin' else, Boss?"

The door opened as he shakes his head. "No, and go get something to eat before every good thing's taken. Ottis actually cooked something good tonight. Which surprised me entirely."

She nods and walked out, making her way toward the Mess Hall. He followed a few feet behind her, thinking of something that's been happening. She's changed also as he remembered the little eight year old that stabbed him in the shoulder with an Exacto-Knife. He shrugged and opened the door with a sigh. "Another long night possibly."


	6. Chapter 6

Madness Bio-Haz 2

Chapter 6: The Team's Trouble

ATP stepped into the room with a tired sigh and looked around. The place was empty as he walked toward the only room with a place to sit. He stopped and crossed his arms as he looked around again. "They're not here yet? That's surprising." He sat down and stared at the blank television for a while before turning it on. The front door burst open as a female's voice was heard. "It's not my fault, damn it! You gave me the wrong information!"

"It's not my job in the first place to get that information, is it?!"

He looked back from the news and his team members with half closed eyes. He looked at the floor and shook his head. "And where do you think you're going, Natasha?"

"To watch the fucking news that's where I'm going. So don't bother me, Ivan."

He glanced over to see Natasha sit next to him taking off her red glasses with a frustrated sigh. She undid her tie as she watched the news with a glare. "Anything happening yet, Boss?"

He shook his head and looked back as Ivan leaned on the back of the couch staring at the television. He pushed off and started to walk toward the bathroom. "No one bother me. I'll be in here for some time tonight." They were quiet as he walked away holding his bandaged head with a grimace. Natasha looked down then back at the news with a shake of her head. She stood up and threw off her hat, staring out the window. "Where were you anyway?"

"Had a run in with a person. Why?"

"You were gone longer than us."

He shrugs and continues to watch the news, taking a glance at her every now and then. She drummed her fingers on the wall as she looked outside. "Damn...the wind's picked up more than when we were out there. It hasn't blown this hard before either from the time I've been here."

He continued to stare at the news broadcast and tensed as a certain wanted broadcast came on. He stood and clenched his fists as he turned around. She ran to the television and looked from him to the news. "You know her?"

He was still quiet as he grabbed a gun, glaring at the door. She sighed and crossed her arms looking toward the bathroom as Ivan came out. He stopped and looked at ATP in confusion. "What's wrong, Boss?"

"We have a duty to finish. Now grab your weapons and follow me."

They looked at each other and then toward him as he walked out the door. They followed after him into the now hard wind.

Lerioc, Lucius and Ray were walking along the road, heads down and arms over their face from the wind. She straightened up and looked back with wide eyes. "Yo, wind shear crushed at two o'clock!"

They turned around and Ray shook his head as he saw two people under a wind sheared tree. Lucius looked at the trunk with a grimace as her and Ray looked down at the fallen top part of the tree. She knelt down and felt for a pulse. Nodding, Ray put his hands under the log and grunted lifting it in one heave. She and Lucius pulled them out carefully as Ray put down the log. Lucius looked them over and grimaced looking at Ray. "Legs completely shattered from the impact of the tree. Leri, I need the phone." He caught it as she threw it to him and dialed a number. As he spoke her ears twitched as there was a click from above. She tensed knowing what that sound meant. She turned around and stepped back as she sees a person on the roof above her, Sniper Rifle aimed. She ducked as the others jumped from the shot. Lucius screamed into the phone as another shot was fired and hung up, glancing at her. She trembled but was glaring at the ground. She didn't understand why someone was shooting at her. Ray took out a Desert Eagle and aimed at the sniper. She looked back and yelled for him to put it down. He looked at her with a confused look and pointed at the person. She shook her head and ran toward the building getting into the alley before they could fire another shot.

Natasha slammed her fist into the roof's edge as she lost sight of Lerioc. "Damn...we would've gotten some good money with that kill also." She looked up and then behind her, picking up the rifle again. She loaded and starts to walk around. She stopped and held a finger to her ear as Ivan's voice was heard. "Watch yourself, Natasha. That bitch's a random one from what he said." She nods and looks around. Seeing no one she continued to walk. A red eye with a white pupil opened in the shadows and watched her walk away. Lerioc appeared from the shadows and cracked her neck with a twitch as she followed Natasha, tail waving slightly as she walked. Natasha stopped suddenly and turned around aiming the rifle at her. She held up her claws with wide eyes. "Yo...weaponless and ya aim at me...that's not a good start at a question I was gonna ask." She glared at Lerioc and stepped closer, prodding the tip of the rifle into her stomach roughly. She stepped back and looked around with a gulp. "How do I know you're not going to kill me?"

"Me kill ya? HAH. I'd rather die than kill another human again. I was possessed damn it, so it ain't my fault."

"So you know why I was shooting at you then."

"Well, I had a hunch that I'm now wanted after what happened. But again, that's not entirely my fault. I'm just an Anti killer that was possessed by her own Anti."

She grunted as the barrel was jabbed into her stomach again but didn't fight back. She looked away and then down at the barrel. "You're not going to save yourself, then?"

"I really can't die...shot too many times, literally."

Natasha didn't lower the barrel as there were two more sounds of guns lock and loading onto her. She sighed and held up her arms, tail between her legs. "Well, ATP...ya really think I would do that myself? Do ya?"

He stood there, gun raised in silence. They could tell he was thinking about something as it slowly lowered. "I don't know whether or not to trust you right now. You killed a whole town."

"Ya know personally I wouldn't do that, do ya?"

He lowered it completely with a nod as she turned around slowly to face him. He looked at her and then at Natasha and Ivan, motioning for them to lower their guns. They did and she lowered her arms, tail still between her legs though. "You're lucky I know you personally. If not, I wouldn't have hesitated to shoot."

She nodded in agreement and looked at the other two with a grimace, She looked at Natasha and then at the rifle with a nod. "I have to admit though. If ya kept more quiet ya would've shot me dead on the spot. Sensitive ears." Natasha looked down with a glare and put her rifle on her back as she looked at Lerioc. "I'm almost surprised you didn't kill me for shooting at you."

"I show more mercy than others. Also, I was wanted and I had to show ya that I wasn't as bad as they say I am. Damn Anti...they're the cause of the weather change too."

ATP looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "And you know this how?"

"When I was possessed, it was a perfect day so to speak. When she got out, the wind starts to pick up hour by hour."

He nods and looks away with a grunt. "That's...interesting. I have to look more into that then."

"Then I wish ya luck, ATP. Also, try to keep from the Anti's sight. I think ya have one comin' after ya like I've had."

He stared at her as she walked away and looked down in thought. He looked at them with a grimace and tilted his head. "If I had an Anti I would know...unless she knows something I don't." They shrug and walk off themselves, ATP deep in thought about what she said. It was very unsettling for him to hear that. He shook his head and looked back toward the way she went and forced himself to go on. He didn't want to ask her and bother her in front of her group.


	7. Chapter 7

Madness Bio-Haz 2

Chapter 7: The New Pact Between Others

Leric looked at the sky as she stood on the roof. Her thoughts weren't coming as freely as she would have liked them to. She leaned on the side, eyes half open, as she stared at the streets below. Empty by the weather her team was causing. She glanced behind her as the door opened and sighed. "What is it, Lust?"

"The boss wants to speak to you, Wrath. He doesn't seem too happy either."

"When is he ever happy? Can ya answer that little tidbit for me, Lust?"

He was quiet as she walked by him, her tail was curled tightly at the thought of what Gluttony could do for not possessing her counterpart the way he would have liked. She stopped at the door and walked in as it opened. She stopped in the middle of the room and stared at the floor, jaws clenched together as she waited. "Well you have messed up this time, Wrath. This is the final time for these type of mistakes."

"I'm still tryin', my lord."

"You're not trying hard enough. You were in her for about three hours. One more and you would have stayed in her forever, even a bullet wouldn't take you out of her body."

"She freaked out because of the gun, my lord. Ya know she's sufferin' from her past experiences."

"You're being too compassionate on her, Wrath. You're becoming more like your counterpart everyday from what I'm seeing."Her eyes went wide as he said that and looked at him with a glare and a deep growl. He started to laugh and pull open a drawer beside him. He sat a gun on the desktop and looked at her with an evil grin. She didn't recognize the model in front of her and looked at him with a confused looked. He picked it back up and pulled the top back to load. She flinched as it clicked and gulped as she hunched over, staring at him. He aimed making her step back. "Just as I thought. You took her thoughts also in the process of being thrown out of her body. What a pity it is to have to kill you on the spot."

"Wh-What? Ya gonna kill me?"

"Can't have a failure on the team, now can I?"

She trembled and glanced behind her quickly, knowing fully that the door was locked if he was really doing this to her. She looked down as there was a shot, but didn't feel it go through. "The hell?"

His voice was distant and she looked up to find herself out of the building. She looked back to see him staring at her from the window and he took aim quickly, firing two shot at her. They both missed as she flinched. She turned and ran, shaking hard. Tripping over herself from the fear she was feeling.

Lerioc stood on the factory's roof. She grimaced at the memories that came from being up here. That night of Warden's betrayal. She wanted to clobber him for it but decided against it since they were working together now. She groaned as she cracked her neck and knuckles. She was extremely tense and she didn't know why. The door opened as Lucius walked toward her, putting his arm around her shoulders. She flinched at the coldness of the metal but found it almost soothing. She looked at him and he grinned at her. "So, what's on your mind today?"

"I don't know that much right now...too many thoughts."

He nods and shakes his head. "The memories that was made here...can't get over them myself."

"Tell me about it. Seein' that Warden had yellow blood said enough that day. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him the way I did. But, I was only eight...then fourteen when he put me in that tube...that memory makes me just want to slash him up so bad."

"Don't do it...The Auditor won't be very happy if you did that."

"I know...I know...what's a Ramodo gonna do when her birthday comes on another Friday?"

"I know what you're thinkin'....I would be thinkin' the same thing if every Friday the thirteenth somethin' happened to me. Just don't think you're cursed, Leri...never do that or you'll think it to be true."

"Too late."

He looked at her and snorted, putting at claw to his mouth. She looked at him and snickered, shaking her head. He patted her on the back and walked back inside as she leaned on the siding of the roof. Something didn't seem right. The wind had actually died down a few miles after they talked. She looked around and took off her mask. The roof was eerily quiet making her look around. A click of bone against metal above her made her look up. She yelped and step back. She tripped on a metal pipe and a darken claw grabbed the front of her pants before she could fall off the roof. She stared at her Anti and gulped as it pulled her forward as it stepped back. There was a look that she knew too well. It glanced around and then looked at her with a pleading gaze. She glared at it and crossed her arms. "What's wrong with ya? Ya not tryin' to take me over...there's somethin' wrong when that doesn't happen."

"I...need an ally...some I can trust not to shoot me in the face or the back...'

She turned around as there was a black claw on her shoulder and saw GENO staring at it with an amused look. She looked at the black version with wide eyes and looked down. "Long time no see."

"Eh, ya can say that."

She snapped her jaws shut and snorted at the comment, then looked at the Anti. It was clearly troubled by something that happened but didn't know what exactly. She looked at GENO and held out a claw. "What happened? Why are ya askin' me to be an ally? Somethin' I have to know."

"Gluttony tried to kill me in his office...I know ya want to kill him as much as I do now."

She gulped at the mention of Audit. "He's still alive?"

"Completely. A lot of blood lost from the knife but still kicking everyone's ass at ya old base."

She looked down with a sigh then looked at GENO who was actually in thought itself. "Well, what should we do?"

"That is a hard question...she tried to kill ya...she possessed ya...almost got ya killed again...but now is askin' for an alliance by the one she's been tryin' to kill and, or possess. I don't know. It's up to ya, Leri."

She looked at them and growled, tapping her toe on the metal roof. "This is troublesome...I have a heart...I ain't known to turn others down either...but still after what has happened I can't decide either."

The Anti looked down, tail lowering between its legs as it turned around to leave. She held out a claw and yelled for it not to leave. It looked at her with a confused look and stood there with a tilted head. "What?"

"I'm not finished." She turned with her back to it and glanced back as she muttered to herself. She turned back and pointed. "I'm sayin' this once and once only. If ya try to kill me again, the deal's off. Got it?"

It looked at her with wide eyes and nodded hard, its claws clenching hard. She held out a claw and it grabbed it instantly, a relieved look in its eyes. "Let's just say my weakness got me. I can't turn down a tortured soul, even when it looks and tries to act like me."

"Ya won't regret it."

"I sure hope not, Leric."

She turned around and tensed waiting for the pain but it didn't come. She glanced back to see Leric was gone and shuddered as she felt something move in her. She looked at GENO and it grinned at her. "Once ya allow an Anti in, it won't hurt. The first time it hurt due to ya fightin' her. Remember this, Leri."

She looked away and gripped the side as it entered, the cold yet warm presence returning. She sighed and looked behind her. Ray was looking at her with worried eyes. "You okay, Leri?"

"Oh yeah, just peachy."

He grinned and shook his head as she cracked her neck again after putting her mask back on. She hurried down the stairs as she looked at her watch. It said it was noon as she hit the bottom of the stairs. She knew she couldn't tell anyone about this. She was cursed with a curse she made herself...the alliance with her Anti. She knew she was going to have to live with this choice, but for some reason it felt good to actually help it. She looked up and sidestepped from the collision into Nine as she made her way to the Mess Hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Madness Bio-Haz 2

Chapter 8: The Cursed Memories

Lerioc sat in the Mess Hall, a grimace pasted across her face. She was starting to feel some side effects of something. Swallowing the halved steak she tried to shake it off. She stared at her food, deep in thought, at a huge hand clapped on her shoulder gently. She slowly looked up and gave a weak wave when she saw it was Ray. "What's wrong, Leri?"

"Why ya askin'? I feel fine..."

She gripped the table suddenly as a sharp pain wrecked through her, shattering the part she grabbed. She groaned and looked at her claws. They were splintered with the imitation wood. She sighed and looked at Ray with a sorry expression. "Guess not, right?"He knelt down and took her wrists, studying the extent of the injuries. Some were needing Medz help due to the depth under the skin. She looked away and stood up, unable to handle him being like this. She ran out and stopped half way down the hall after he called for her. She looked at the MAG-V2 and shook her head. "What is it, Leri? This isn't like you from the time I've met you."

"I...I can't tell...I think..."

She turned again and ran until she was out of the factory. After a few miles of more running she stopped and knelt down, not touching the ground with her claws. She stared at them and gulped. "I'm startin' to bleed...great."

She looked back as a shadow fell over her and saw Leric, a worried look in her eyes now. She turned back around and sat, keeping her claws palms up. "Looks like I've made a mess, Me..."

"That was...ya?"

"Two being's in ya'll take a toll, I should know."

"Oh, that's comfortin'...really comfortin'."

Leric sat in front of her and knelt down, grabbing her claws making her yelp. "Hold still...this is one thing I can do...don't know about GENO though."

"What's that?"

"Healin'...I spent some time tryin' to learn healin' techs before I came to ya world. This'll sting...so suck up and be ready."

Lerioc couldn't help but chuckle at what her Anti said as it started to pick the splinters out with ease. She closed her eyes tight as she started to feel pain again. "P-pain...gotta...love it....right?"

"Oh yeah...sorry, Me. It's almost done. Just a few more wood junk splinters and I'll start the process. Glad we're alone."

They jumped as there was a voice behind them, a doubled one. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

She turned her head to look behind her as Leric gasped. Lucius stood behind her with his arms crossed, a look in his eyes that wasn't very welcoming like always. "Lucius...hi...what's up?"

He grinned at her and knelt down, a feeling coming over her as he got close. He wasn't alone. She heard Leric whisper in her ear. "Watch it, Me. He's got Lust with him."

"Thanks for the tidbit, Leric."

His grin got wider, showing his pointed teeth. "What's wrong you two? Scared of the new recruit?"

They looked at him with a raised eyebrow making him laugh. "What new recruit?"

Lucus stepped out from behind him and crossed his arms, the same grin on his face. "Why me, of course."

His grin disappeared as he looked back. He was clearly worried about something. Leric looked at her then at Lucus. "What's the problem, Lust?"

"I had to get outta there...he's gettin' trigger happy, literally.""What? Gluttony's gettin' trigger happy? Oh, that's just great! At least I got outta there before that happened."

"One shot at me and I ran...I had to."

Lerioc and Lucius looked at each other and grimaced. This wasn't good on their part. "Question...is Gluttony goin' crazy on ya guys or is this how he is always?"

"I think he's goin' crazy. But that's just me...then again, he did just try to kill us both."

Lucus nodded hard and looked behind him, tensing up. Leric looked at her and then toward her base. "Lucius...we can't stay here. They find out we're allyin' with our Anti...they're gonna kill us for sure."

He nods in agreement and followed her gaze. "Shall we go pack then and meet back here? If we go out the door together then they'll know somethin's up. I don't wanna cause any paranoia on their part. That's you're job most of the time, Leri."

She glared at first then nodded, she didn't want to agree with what he said about her but knew it was true. "I'll meet ya ASAP. Hurry, but don't show it. Boss finds out, we're both screwed."

He nods and motions toward Lucus. She turned around and glanced at Leric. "Get in and let's go."

Leric nods and disappears into her back.

It's been five minutes since they got back to the base. Making her way toward her room she tried to act calm. So far it was working until she got in. Ray was leaning against the wall, a look that told her he wasn't pleased with something. "What's wrong, Ray?"

"I would ask the same question...you're too noticeable right now, compared to me. Nine called me and told me you were coming this way, not acting like yourself at all."

She looked away with a gulp. This wasn't going as planned. She walked toward her cot and took out a bag. "Well, I'm leavin'...I need to pack due to I'm not the same. I've become too paranoid around here, this place brings back memories that need to stay down."

He nods and sighed, she could tell he was buying the half-lie. She finally packed and zipped up the bag, her tail between her legs. She didn't want to leave Ray knowing fully that he was going to sulk the whole time she's gone. She sighed and looked at him, thinking of something to help him as she saw he was staring at her. He walked over to her and looked at the door as there was three knocks. She knew Lucius was done and leaving now, she had to go. "This is troublesome...leavin' ya behind, Ray. I-"

She was cut off as Ray grabbed her into a hug. She cringed but relaxed, shaking her head slightly. "Just go...I'll watch him. Always have, right?"

"Yeah..."

He let go and she walked toward the door, tail dragging. She didn't like this feeling as she took a last glance at Ray, then hurried out the door before The Auditor could figure out what was really happening.

She finally made it to where Lucius was standing. He was staring into space as she stopped next to him. "Yo, I'm here."

He jumped and shook his head. He looked down at her and grinned weakly. "Sorry, spaced out there."

"Yeah, I could tell. Let's get before my mind changes."

He nods as he picked up his bag, following her as she started to walk. She watched the surroundings as she continued, watching for anything that could render them helpless on the journey out of the Junkyard. They passed a rundown building that made her chuckle. "What?"

"Remember we hid in that thing...mobs, gotta love them."

He grinned and nodded, she was trying to brighten the mood a little and it was working. "Where's Pessimism now?"

"Gotta keep up...throw the junk back that gets thrown at ya that ya can't keep. What ya can, do and hope it comes in handy in the future. A dumpster diver's view on life."

"You're a dumpster diver."

"Exactly...now where's that sewer entrance?"

"You didn't bring the book?"

"No, didn't really think I need it."

"You couldn't find it, could you?"

She grimaced and looked away. Then nodded with a sigh. "Ya got me there."

She looked around and tapped her foot on the ground. He pointed and looked at her, a smug look on his face. She followed his point and saw the entrance. "Show off."

"Yes I am! Now let's get, they might already be suspicious about us leavin' on the same day."

She nods and runs, sliding into the opening with him right behind her.

The Auditor watched from his window through half opened eyes. "There's something going on here. I just know it."

"Should I get someone to follow them, Boss?"

"No, Ray...let them go for right now. I have a feeling that it's really none of our business."

"We can't just let Leri go out there with that guy."

"He's a good bodyguard...and vice versa. They need to find something out, let them. I'm not stopping them, thought that look in her eyes as he just stood there. There's something else that's on his mind. On both of their minds. Ray...get someone and make sure that they don't get hurt. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. A feeling that I haven't had for a long time, this paranoia. Extreme paranoia is an understatement."

Ray nods and hurries out, The Auditor gripping the window sill now. "What's this foreboding feeling? I've had it before, but why at this time?"

He turns around and jumped as a flash of red tinted goggles was seen. "Jumpy?"

"Hank...don't do that!"

Hank snickered and raised his hands. "Well excuse me! Oh that feeling...what is it exactly?"

The Auditor looked away. "I don't know exactly. I had it when she was found with a fatal wound on her head. A shot gun wound to be exact."

"Was she dead?"

"Barely alive until we got her to the Medical Wing. Died on the table as Medz tried to fix her."

He shook his head at the memory. "Ray freaking out when the monitor showed she died. He grew too attached to her, his feelings can't be replaced with anything else now. But still, someone needs to watch her and Rex...even if that means following them to the public restrooms."

"You've grown your own feelings, Auditor. I can tell from the last time we saw each other during those last few years."

"Well, no duh!"

"Oh, just to let you know. That feeling...is fear."

He walked out as The Auditor stood there, glancing behind him toward the window. "Yes...this is fear...long time since I've felt it." He muttered as he sat down and rubbed his temples. "This is going to be hell."

Ray came back with Eight, both packed and ready to go. "On your orders, Sir."

"Whenever...just whenever."

Eight left as Ray stood there, the tone in his voice told him something was up. "Boss?"

"Yes...what is it Ray?"

"Something nagging at you?"

He scoffed at the question and looked away. Ray's question hit on the right spot. "Always nagging at me...these thoughts. Then she came...nagged even more."

"Well, you did...never mind."

"What? What did I do?"

"You did take her grandfather...I didn't want to bring it up...but it came."

He stared at the desk top and then closed his eyes. "That really can't be it. I mean...the memory of a little girl stabbing me with an Exacto-knife...that get's me here and there when I look at Lerioc. Then again, she reminds me of that little girl. Hell, she could even be that person."

He looked at Ray with a tired expression. They looked at Eight as he slowly stepped back in. "I couldn't help but overhear...that little girl...and Leri...are one in the same. I was there when she was put in the tube, hell of a fight she put up against Warden."

The Auditor's eyes widened, then they turned into a glare. They stepped back as he stood up, his nails screeching against the desk top as he leaned forward. He was now flaming. "Warden...knew Lerioc?"

"Y-yes...yes he did."

"You knew her, too?"

"When I was still a 1337 Agent, Boss."

"How do you know it was her?"

"The way she talked...the eyes...everything. She looked a lot less reptile though when I saw her. I couldn't keep the thought's away."

"And Rex?"

"I...put him to sleep...and knocked him out when it was needed. We had to do something to keep him from squealing-"

He gripped his mask as the words slipped. This wasn't looking well on his part as The Auditor's glare turned more evil as he spoke. "Where's Warden now?"

"In the lab..."

"You guys better go...they're too far from my sight...as Warden's going to be thrown from mine when I get my hands on him."

They looked at each other and ran out, Eight trembling the whole way.

Warden looked at a clip board in his hands as he walked around. Everything was too quiet for his taste but he was used to it. He looked up as The Auditor was in the Laboratory's doorway, a glare that could kill on his face. Warden knew this glare too well and set down the board. "Hey, Boss...how's it going?"

"I don't know...you tell me."

"Is there a problem?"

"What was Genesis 77 if I might ask?"

"A certain person that survived one of your Cursed Lizard attacks. Why?"

"Was it male or female?"

He looked away as he answered. "Female. Why?"

"The age at when she was tubed now, please?"

His pure yellow eyes widened as The Auditor asked and he looked at him with a small smile. "Why do you need the age, Boss?"

"What...is...the...fucking...age?"

He was clearly trying not to kill him as he was asking the question. "I honestly...don't know."

"You do...you liar!

"I don't honestly."

The Auditor held out his hand and Warden flew against the wall, immobilized by an unseen force. "I can tell from a lie, Warden...what was her age? Last time...or I'll pry it out of you the hard way."

He struggled as his fear grew. He panted and shook his head. "Why do you need to know? What's the reason?"

"If I remember right...Genesis 77 was shot and killed due to it going berserk and breaking out, a few hours before it was suppose to be free...Leri was found the same day that Genesis was reported killed with a shot gun wound on her head, a third of her head gone."

His eyes widened as he said all this, this was really a problem on his part. "They aren't the same, Boss?"

"Oh, really? If I recollect what she said to me one time...oh yeah, she was attacked by the Lizards and survived! Then the wound...she didn't need to tell me a thing about that...I knew thanks to Rex. Seeing that he was the one who shot her, due to regulations. I'm surprised that he didn't kill you...I might have to do the favor but...I'm actually taking leave, going to watch the duo's back. You're lucky that I'm more merciful than what I used to. I would've killed you on the spot, splattering you against the wall on sight. You're really lucky."

He dropped his hand and Warden fell to the floor, shaking. He watched at The Auditor walked out of the room, not bothering to get up. "This just ain't my year...is it?" He muttered, closing his eyes and shuddered at the thoughts of would be murder.

Ray looked at Eight as he fumbled with one of his Frisbees. They were a little ways from the base already. Eight looked down as his phone went off. He took it out and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Wait for me, you two."

"Boss? Why?"

"I've decided to come. Better for the community, so to speak."

He nods. "Alright, Boss. We'll wait."

He closed the phone and looked at Ray. Ray was staring at the direction of the sewer entrance, his mind clearly on other things. It was a few seconds later The Auditor caught up with them. They looked at him and then looked down at the ground, he was frustrated and they knew this was going to be a Hell's walk. The Auditor took a deep breath and motioned. "Well, we better be going. Got to catch up with those two overgrown reptiles, right?"

Ray couldn't help but laugh as he said that. "Yeah...we'd better pick up the pace."

They made their way toward the entrance silently, lost in their own thoughts. The Auditor looked back shaking his head. "That man's going to kill himself one day...possibly by my own hands, too."

"What?"

"Warden's been keeping a secret...one that I found out and it nagged at me the most. More than the thirst for power I once had. She came along and it took the thought of thirst. Surprising how one thought could take control of the other, right?"

"I'm still trying to find out why Leri's acting so weird. That's what's nagging me now."

He looked down as he walked. Ray wasn't the only one who saw her acting weird.

They walked into the sewers and looked at each other. Ray was hunched over as he pointed at the boot prints in the grime. They were definitely her boot print. "The signature of the Ramodo has found us more than we would like...right here in the sewers."

"That's what you get when you room with a dumpster diver, Eight."

The Auditor looked at him questioningly. "Wait, what?"

"Never mind..."

He was grinning as he made his way down the sewers. The Auditor was never going to get what he was saying.


	9. Chapter 9

Madness Bio-Haz 2

Chapter 9: Trouble at the Hotel

Lerioc and Lucius exited the sewers, the light making them squint. "Damn, that's brighter than what I'm used to."

"Let's just go...Lust's sensin' somethin'."

She nods and keeps walking, her tail swaying slowly. She looked around, her senses were going on the fritz as she rubbed the back of her head. She knew this feeling too well and looked for a building that they could take a small rest. She sighed as a Bar came into view. "Yo, Lucius...wanna get somethin' to drink?"

He looks at the building and nodded. "Might as well...we need to rest from that sewer."

They entered the building and the Bartender grinned upon seeing them. She nodded and sat down with Lucius next to her. She looked around as a bottle was sat down in front of her making her look at it. Her eyes went wide when she saw it was soda and looked at him. He nods and leaned toward them. "Long time, Leri..."

"That's an understatement, man. Anythin' good goin' on...after I left?"

"A guy with yellow shades came in with a two others not too long ago. They got a drink, then left after they downed it."

She nodded and took off her mask, she didn't care anymore about the look of her jaw bones as she took a drink. She sat it down and looked at him, he didn't bat an eyelid about the look either. "Which way did they go?"

"Toward the hotel, not too far from here."

She nods and looks around again, the feeling getting stronger. She shook her head and took another drink as the Bartender backed up slowly. She didn't notice him moving away as Lucius moves also. She was about to swallow the drink until a hand slapped down hard on her shoulder. She snorted and the soda came from her nose. "THE HELL?" She turned to see Deimos behind her. The grin on his face was enough to make her want to strangle him. She shuddered and wiped her nose with her arm as she glared at him. "Deimos...don't do that when I'm drinkin'!"

"Well, Leri. Looks like you made a mess here."

She flips him off and he laughs sitting down next to her as Lucius takes his seat again. They were quiet for a while until a siren rises and fades as a police car zooms by. She rolled her eyes and looked at Deimos. "What's been happenin' with ya guys?"

"Well...nothing much. Just trying to keep the peace from breaking. It's been much more peaceful since the drives have been destroyed."

"That's not an understatement...The Auditor's gotten more...how can I say this?"

"Non-Mental?"

She looks at Lucius and tried not to laugh, knowing he was right. She takes a drink after looking around and looks at the door. Something was bothering her. "When did they leave?"

"A few hours...um, three to be exact."

She nods and keeps looking at the door. Leri we got somethin' don't we? She nods at the question and downs the rest of the soda with one gulp. She threw the money down and tugged at Lucius to follow.

They stepped out as Deimos followed too making her look at him. "Don't ya have somethin' to do with ya team?"

"They're gone and I've got nothing better to do."

"Wait, they left ya?"

"No. They had to do a small errand and I decided to come here and get the usual until I saw you."

They made it to the Hotel and Lucius looked at her. She was feeling something and it clashed with her senses even more. "I'm goin' in, guys. I got a feelin' that a ya know what's in there."

Deimos looked at her blankly as Lucius groaned. She walked inside and looked around. The front desk was empty as so was the rest of the place. "Damn, talk about dead."

She shook her head as she remembered something and looked back at the door. "Didn't this place use to be shut down?"

Deimos turned to her and nodded. "Yeah, it was. I'm surprised it wasn't boarded up and unlocked."

They looked up as there was a creak to see the chandelier swaying dangerously fast. "Well...that's a shocker." She heard the snap and pushed them out of the way as it fell.

Lucius looked at the fallen chandelier and scrambled to get up as he saw the glass shards, broken and impaled, in her. He knelt down and she looked at him with a small chuckle. "Nice save?"

He looked up as Deimos tried to get the chandelier off of her. It finally came off after a while and she sat up with a groan, pulling the shard out with ease. "Thanks, Dei. I owe ya one."

"Ya owe me two, Leri. Let's get."

She held up a claw and stood up. "Not until I get this hunch of mine away. There's somethin' wrong when the team goes into a buildin' like this. Gettin' my drift?"

They nod and made their way up the stairs, making sure that they don't fall through. Deimos let out a small scream as a stair collapsed from under him. She grabbed him and pulled him to her stair with wide eyes. She continued and looked round on the second floor, the feeling increasing. She jumped as a pair of voices were heard and she relaxed as she remembered who it was. "ATP's been acting weird lately, Ivan."

"So, I've noticed. He's not the same anymore, after that overgrown lizard told him something."

"She had something, Ivan. I knew it when I saw her behind me on the roof. Why did he hesitate the first time, I don't know."

"You think he's better now that we're here, Natasha?"

There was silence as the footsteps got nearer Lerioc and her group. "He's...I don't know. He's not acting the same."

They appeared from around the corner and stopped dead as they saw the group. Ivan pointed at Lerioc with a glare, making her raise her claws in defense. "YOU!"

"What did I do, now?"

"Don't toy with us, Lizard. What happened to our boss the last time you saw him."

"The hell I'd know. I've been at the Factory for some time now. Goin' out due to some trouble. What's goin' on?"

"He almost tried to kill us one time...a few days ago, to be exact. Then, he came here with us. I don't know what's with him...wanting to come to an empty, rundown hotel."

She knew this was too familiar now. She went up and put an arm around each of their shoulders pulling them from her group. She glanced back to see that she was far enough to talk without Lucius and Deimos getting in the conversation. "Listen, guys...I need to see him. Also, anythin' that ya noticed like pains, screamin', or somethin' that ya thought was just plain weird?"

Ivan looked at her like she was crazy and shook his head. "He has been having a few fits of screaming. We were about to go inside out base when we heard the first one. I couldn't make out what he was yelling about but he sounded like he was in pain when he talked to us that same day."

She nodded and motioned with her head. "Lead the way, will ya? I gotta see this for myself."

Natasha was the first to lead as Ivan groaned. She followed them as Leric's voice screamed at her from inside. She glared at the ground muttering for her to shut up as they stopped at the door. Her head shot up as she heard a voice, it wasn't his at all. She glanced at Ivan and Natasha and they looked at her. "Ya hearin' this?"

"I'm hearing it...and I'm not liking what I'm hearing. What the Hell's going on?"

"One moment and I'll find out soon enough. Door locked?"

They shook their head and she opened the door. She was greeted by a few bullets hitting her right shoulder. "THE HELL?"

She held her shoulder as she glared at the now crazed ex-boss of hers. Even from behind the yellow shades she saw something that she wished she didn't. "Well...look who decided to show their good for nothing face."

She slammed the door shut before the rest of his team could come in and locked it, her tail curling tightly. "Well...I'm hurt...not that it matters. I'm surprised to see ya face out of all others here...Pride."

The other voice from inside ATP scoffed as he cocked the pistol at her again. "Wrath...what a pleasure again...damn, I've forgotten how much you actually sucked at staying on a team."

Leric glared at him from behind her counterpart, still stuck in her back. She pointed and let out a growl. "That's what ya think, Pal. I'm surprised Gluttony didn't shoot ya like he has the others."

He took another shot and they ducked. Lerioc glared at him and ran up, picking him up by the face. As he was lifted the gun dropped. "Leric....get the door. They need to see what's been botherin' their boss." Leric got out completely and opened the door quickly. They gasped as they saw he was in trouble. She held up a claw and looked back. "Guys...this is why ya need to watch ya back like I told him last time. Anti hurt when they take over without permission." There was a sudden red flash as she looked down, the real ATP falling to the floor. A darkened version left in her claw. The purple, almost black, shades were shattered from the forced extraction "Come and get him, ya two. I gotta take care of this faggot." . They ran over and pulled him gently away as she threw the Anti against the wall. There was a sickening crack as it hit. She nodded as Leric got back into her body. "I think I'll go ahead and kill Pride, what do ya think?"

They both shouted in agreement, glaring at the now broken Pride on the floor. "I think I broke his back...that's good then. Don't have to worry about that then." The glasses fell away as she slapped the Anti, empty eye sockets met her glare and glared right back. "Well, that's surprisin'. What Pride actually looks like behind the glasses, nothin' at all."

"You're dead meat...bitch."

He tried to get up but found he couldn't move. She chuckled as she picked up the pistol that he had, aiming at point blank right between the eyes. The shot rang out for a little while after she pulled the trigger, Pride now laying limp against the blue splattered wall. "Oh how lovely..." She grimaced and dropped the gun, blued also by the shot. She glanced back and turned around to face them. "How's he doin'?"

"He's got a pulse, so right now he's good. Damn, why didn't I see that?"

"Ya don't know the symptoms of an Anti possession. Ya pretty much need to have it happen to know it truly. I'll stay until he comes to. I actually feel bad for usin' that process." She picked up his glasses and looked them over, not a crack was seen. She handed them to Ivan as she knelt down, shaking her head. "Why do I have to feel so guilty? I feel like I almost killed him." They looked at him as a weak chuckle was heard. "Me getting killed by you? I don't think so."

She sighed and shook her head, relieved that he was alive. "It's more vise versa, probably."

He grinned and took his glasses from Ivan as he stood. He looked around and shook his head as he saw what had taken him over. "Let's get out of this place before it collapses or something." He said as he looked up at the ceiling. She was the first to get out of the room, the others following closely.

They stood outside the Hotel, Lerioc quiet as the dead. She jumped as she felt someone push her gently and looked to see ATP. "What?"

"You look like you're about to kneel over and die on the spot."

She realized that she must be pretty pale from the encounter and rubbed the back of her head. "Thinkin'. This was just too awkward to just drop. It ain't an easy drop situation either."

"I understand. Oh...thanks for saving my ass in there. I thought I would never get back."

She looked at the sidewalk and nodded in agreement. "At least ya weren't shot to get the Anti out."

They were quiet as a semi roared by. She sighed and turned to walk away. "This ain't good bye knowin' ya, ATP."

"Same here, Leri. Same here."

They left as she watched, turning around as they were out of sight. She yelped as a pair of red eyes were staring at her, an amused gleam in them. "I scared you?"

"Boss...don't do that!"

He chuckled and looked back as Ray and Eight came up. Deimos stepped back, still not comfortable around the ATP Agent. Lucius got to her side and looked at her. "So, what's the agenda now?"

She was quiet again as she thought. Leric's voice nagged at her saying she needed her weapon. She groaned and looked back. This wasn't going to bode well with the past experience. "What?"

"I need to go back to the Anti Realm...a certain someone needs her security weapon.'

The Auditor looked at her in confusion and what she said hit Ray like a sack of bricks. "You've been possessed?!"

"No no no...it's nothin' like that, Ray. She's helpin' me and I'm helpin' her. A treasonous Anti now...she needs me more than I thought. She was about shot. Damn my compassion, but it's too much for me to take when she gives me the puppy dog eyes."

The Auditor looked at her blankly as Eight was trying hard not to laugh. He shook of the blank look and pointed at her. "If you do go, then take someone. It isn't safe there from what I heard from Eight."

She glares at Eight and he gave her a smug look. "I would sooooooo slash ya right now."

"That doesn't scare me, Leri. You don't scare me."

She flipped him off making Ray laugh and The Auditor sigh as he shook his head. "Do I need to put a collar on both of you?"

Her eyes went wide as he said that and she shook her head. Eight glared at him and raised his mask. "That's not cool, Boss."

He shrugged and looked around. "Well, no use going back to the Factory right now. I'm still stewing over Warden's secret and..." He grimaced and tensed at the thought making her put her arm around him. He looked at her and looked away. "Relax, Boss...I've been meanin' to beat the shit outta that snot nosed freak. I'll do it as a favor for ya."

He chuckled at that and patted her shoulder. "I don't know what I would do without you, Leri...almost the same thoughts, it's scary."

"Eh, I could think of worse."

He looked away and shook his head again, but knew she could. "Well, where are we going to spend the night at? It's getting dark fast and it's not safe out here in the dark."

Eight grinned and crossed his arms as she thought. "And I wonder why, Boss?"

"The drive's off so we have nothin' to worry about that's random...we could go back to the Bar, he has some rooms upstairs that he could lend to us for the night."

Deimos looked at her in surprise. "You know him that well?"

"Ya don't wanna know how either...so, shall we?"

They nodded and made their way toward the Bar, getting there as it was pitch dark out.

The Bartender looked up and grinned at her, leaning on the counter. "Needing a few rooms I suppose?"

"Yeah...we do."

He reaches under the counter and threw her the keys. "Anyone who's family I'll help gladly."

She caught them and nodded a thanks as she looked at the now grown team. "Well, let's get to the rooms and decide who gets what."

They walked to the rooms and stood in the hall. The Auditor looked at her and motioned for her to go on. "Well...all I can say is pick ya room...last room with few takers will be mine."

She waited as they took their rooms and she sighed with relief as she found she's with Ray like usual. She entered the room and sat down on the extra bed. He looked at her and shrugged as he took off his mask. "Well, at least it isn't Eight. He'll pester you for hours when you're trying to sleep."

She laughed and nodded in agreement as he took off his jacket and tie. She took off her mask and stretched, seems like all the joints cracked in unison. She stifled a yelp as she remembered the bullets were still lodged into her shoulder. He came over as he saw the pain in her face. He looked at her shoulder and glanced at her. "I'll be right back...I need to get something to keep you from yelling."

"Wait, what?"

He left and returned a few minutes later with a small rope. He wrapped it around her head from under her chin, clasping her jaws shut. She tried to talk but found she couldn't say a thing as he pushed her flat on her back. He was staring at the wound for some time until he poked the tip of his nail into it. She closed her eyes as her toes curled, the pain was too much. She heard a clink as the first lodged bullet fell to the floor. She almost passed out after the third one hit the floor. He undid the rope and threw it into the corner as he pulled her into his side. She looked at him and he gave a small smile in return. "You fine, now?"

She nods and gets closer, happy that he wasn't alone anymore. He held her close as he stared out the window. Finally, he looked at her as he laid down. He picked her up and put her on his chest. They fell asleep after awhile, her pain come and gone. The Auditor looked in and nodded in approval as he made his rounds on checking the rooms for anything suspicious.


	10. Chapter 10

Madness Bio-Haz 2

Chapter 10: Finding the Partner

It was Midnight when Lerioc woke up. She glanced behind her to see Ray fast asleep. Sliding off the bed, she made her way toward the entrance to the Bar and stood outside. Something was nagging at her again and it wasn't her Anti this time. The Auditor made his rounds again, stopping and looking into every room. He stepped back as he found her missing from the bed and ran to the bathroom, looking in and finding no one. He made his way outside, passing her leaning frame as he stepped into the street. "Yo, Boss. I'm right here."

He spun around and relaxed when he saw it was only her. "Leri...you're about to give me a heart attack."

"Ya can get a heart attack? That's surprisin'."

He hit her upside the head lightly making her snicker. They stood there quietly, looking straight ahead. He looks at her and she stole a glance seeing his questioning look. Patting his shoulder she went back inside and into the cellar. She sighed as she looked at the drinks, The Auditor looked over her shoulder and grabbed her hurt shoulder. She yelped and backed away, her shoulder starting to bleed. His eyes went wide as he saw that and he stepped forward. "You're hurt!"

"No…dip."

She turned back around and looked the holes over, jaws clacking as she stuck her claw in one of them. "I'm lucky that he missed with the other shots."

"What happened exactly?"

"An acquaintance got possessed by the Anti, he shot me and I finally got him unpossessed now he's fine. I just hope that the rest of his team's okay."

"ATP?"

She looked at him and nodded, tail curling. He sighed and looked back at the door as the sound of pounding footsteps was heard. Ray poked in his head and grinned slightly. "There you are. I thought I lost you."

"Ya won't lose me that easily, Ray."

"True, true. So, what's going on in here?"

"Talkin' about the next mission. I need a couple of GUARDS to go with me."

The Auditor looked at her and sighed. "Not exactly guards, Leri. More of the term teammates."

She took two bottles from the shelf and handed one to him before opening the one she had. "Drink up, Boss. This might be ya last one."

"You threatening me?"

"Not at all, Boss. Just sayin' that due to ya one of the teammates."

His expression became blank as she said that. Ray got closer and put a hand on The Auditor's shoulder, something was on his mind now. He looked at her with a point at himself and she nodded. "Ya the only one I can count on actually. Eight might use me as target practice and Ray…it'll be too traumatizin' for ya."

"I understand, Leri."

She took a drink and looked at them. Ray looked at her and leaned against the wall, a grin forming as The Auditor looked down at his bottle of soda thinking hard about something. He finally looked up with a nod and held out the bottle. "To the last drink we might have."

She lowered her head as she clanked her bottle against his and they both drank it down. She pocketed her bottle and clicked her mask back on. "Ya can't sleep, Ray?"

"Not really, after seeing your shoulder and helping get those bullets out. I can't get the thought of your death out of my head."

"Relax, Ray. I don't die that easily anymore."

The Auditor put his bottle in his non-existing pocket also as he looked at her with a nod. "Isn't that the truth. Then again, you now have some of Hank's blood in you. Thus, you're even harder to kill if my mind serves me right."

She nodded and remained silent as she stared at the floor. The knife kill still played in her mind every now and then. She still didn't know how he could be alive after the slashes and the bullet to the temple. She needed to get back to the Factory to get ready but it's still too late and dangerous out there. She looked up as The Auditor put an arm around her shoulders and started to walk toward the door. "Come on, maybe some rest will be good for you. You're getting pale on me, paler than normal." She got back to her and Ray's room and sat on the bed. The Auditor disappeared back to his room as Ray sat on his bed.

There was a lot going through his mind right now. This hasn't happened before and it was bothering him more than the time that the main Improbability Drive was destroyed. He bit his lip as the thought of dying in a realm that he knew nothing about came to mind. What would happen if he was gone? What if Gluttony didn't die like it was written in the research books? He couldn't get the What Ifs out of his mind as he laid down. This was nagging more than Eight and Nine bickering like usual. He laid there, arms crossed, as he stared at the ceiling. He jumped as someone sat next to him. He sat up and looked over to see Lerioc sitting there. "Ya okay, Boss? I wasn't getting' any good vibes from my room and found them comin' from in here."

He nods and looks down, cringing as she puts a claw on his shoulder. She pulled back and realized how alike they were becoming. It was scaring her. He saw this and grimaced. "Sorry, Leri."

"No, no…it's my fault. I feel like we're getting' closer to our true feelin's and it's…well…scarin' me shitless."

"The What Ifs are killing me, Leri. I don't think I can't get them to stop."

"Boss…I got ya back. Remember, I don't let my friends die unless I DIE."

He nods and grabbed her claws making her jump and looked at the clutching hand. She felt him shaking. "First time in a long time, eh Boss?"

"What?"

"This fear. Ya shakin' like crazy."

"Damn, I was hoping you didn't notice."

"Boss, relax. I got my claws open and ready to shred anyone who tries to hurt ya. Ya know this."

He sighed and let go of her, leaning on his legs as he stared out the window. "How long do we have?"

"Five days until the next portal opens. So we'll be fine until then."

He nods and relaxes a little. He lies down and closes his eyes as she leaves the room, falling into a less troubled sleep.

It was two days later as Hank entered the Factory, Sanford and Deimos behind him. There was a look on Hank's face that told all the Agents to stay out of their way as they walked toward the garage. Eight stood next to the door, watching the truck in front of him that came from the Anti Realm. "Damn, she's been working on that constantly. I wonder how much longer."

"What's she doing?"

He jumped and looked at Hank. The sight of him made him scramble backwards and fall over. "Sh-she's un-Antiing the truck."

"Un…Anti…ing. The Hell?"

"Her exact words, you know how she is."

His eyes rolled under the goggles as he walked toward the truck, looking it over. He looked down as Deimos grabbed his shoulder and pointed. Her tail was seen from the side. Deimos grinned and looked at Hank who started to push him back a little. "Back up…I got something I've needed to do a long time ago." There was a yelp and a loud clang as he stomped on her tail, oil pooling from under the truck toward them. "THE HELL? WHAT ARE YA TRYIN' TO DO TO ME? DROWN ME IN OIL?" She appeared from the front of the truck and her eyes widened as she saw the Trio. She raised the ATP mask and sighed giving a small wave. They started laughing at the sight of a blackened lizard as she stood up, kicking the truck lightly. "What brings ya three here on this BEAUTIFUL day?" They looked toward the open garage door as the sound of thunder was heard. "Beautiful, huh? I'm surprised it hasn't rained yet."

She shrugged as Eight handed her a rag. She snatched it and started to wipe her claws, a grin forming in her eyes. "Then again ya never answered my question."

"I heard you're looking for a partner."

"I don't know Hank. Ya and my boss never got along that well."

"You're just going to leave someone like me behind with a rookie or something almost like it?"

She chuckled and shrugged. "I don't know Hank. I'm still debatin' whether or not to actually bring The Auditor along. Though, I'm just takin' him for his own safety since Gluttony's here in this realm."

She yelped again as he grabbed the front of her jacket, bringing her to his face. "You don't take me and I swear I'll tear out your spine and use it as a jump rope."

Her eyes widened as he said that, fear actually seen. "Well, in that case…welcome to the team."

He dropped her and nodded. "That's what I thought."

She looked at the other two and saw their grins making her claws clench. She clapped them together and chuckled. "Would ya like somethin' to eat while I go talk to him? I made Lunch today so it's fine."

A smile crossed his face as he leaned forward. "Does it growl worse than the cook's?"

"No…and it's much better. Ask the others."

Sanford grabbed him by the collar and pulled him toward the Mess Hall leaving Hank with her. He crossed his arms and watched with a sigh. "Well, let's go. He's probably wonderin' why I haven't appeared at his office yet."

"You done with the truck yet?"

"No. Gotta to an oil change anyways. It ain't gonna take me that long either…then again, I gotta fix that pipe that ya made me pierce with my wrench."

"Whoops, was that my fault? Sorry."

She glared at him but knew he was just playing around. She got to his office and knocked, the door opening instantly. "Got the other partner I see."

"He THREATENED me. But anyways, this fine with ya?"

"We need him more than you think. That coming from me and you know something's wrong."

Hank crossed his arms with a nod. "Tell me about it."

He turned toward the window and leaned on the sill, eyes half open. "Three more days, Leri. You ready because I know I'm not."

"Neither am I, Boss. I never was ready the first time I went there."

He nods and continues to stare out the window. She heard the clacking of teeth making her cross her arms. "Somethin' else, Boss?"

"Actually…no, there isn't. Go on and fix that truck up."

She nods and leaves the office, Hank following her closely. He stood there silently now, angry that he had said that. He turned around and sat in his chair, leaning on his desk as he massaged his temples with a grimace. "What am I going to do? I can't let Hank know that I'm scared. Damn, I've changed so much I don't recognize myself anymore."

"Boss?"

He shot up and saw her standing in the doorway. "You alone?"

"Yeah, I am."

He grimaced and shook his head. This wasn't like him, this fear knew no bounds and it was scaring him even more. She walked over and took off her jacket, hanging it up to keep the floor from getting the spilled oil from it. She pulled up a chair and hunched over looking at him. He found it was easier to relax with someone in here instead of Hank. He sighed and leaned back, looking at her. "Sorry…am I scaring you?"

"Ya worryin' me, Boss. From the time I've spent with ya, ya've never been like this."

He goes silent and shook his head. She's noticed. He thought. This isn't good on my part. He looked at her as she stood up and got behind him, putting her claws on his shoulders. "Relax. I've got someone to protect and he's right under these claws."

He looked at her for a while before nodding. "Thanks, Leri…need help with that truck?"

There was a hint of a laugh in his voice making her nod, a grin coming on. "Get off that lazy ass and help me then."

He scoffed and stood up quickly. "Lazy ass? I'm a lazy ass? Get going before I put you in the Training Simulator and put it on the highest setting."

Her eyes widened as he said that and she ran out with him behind her laughing hard.


	11. Chapter 11

Madness Bio-Haz 2

Chapter 11: Preparations for a Journey

Lerioc sat on the roof, staring blankly at the street below. "Only a few days, Me. Hope ya ready."

She groaned and looked beside her, glaring at Leric slightly. "I ain't ready, Leric. I'll never be."

"Don't let the other two hear that...they might do somethin' and we'll both regret it."

She shuddered as she thought of the stuff Hank could do but couldn't find something to cringe about with The Auditor. She sighed as she realized that and hunched over, staring at the street again. Leric looked at her and put an arm around her shoulders, looking at the street below also. "Oh...it's actually one day and about...ummm...twelve hours."

"So a day and a half. Damn, that close to leavin'?"

She got up and Leric watched her leave, the sound of her running down the stairs was a little too loud. Leric turned back toward the street and shuddered as she realized that her and her counterpart was too much alike. "Why do I have to be her Anti? She seems out of it...then again, so am I most of the time." She shrugged and went back down, watching out for the others that were around. She finally caught up with Lerioc and grabbed her, getting into her place making the counterpart shudder and glare back at her. "Next time, warn me will ya?" She muttered as she went into the Mess Hall. Ray looked up and smiled as she made her way through the line. She sat down next to him and groaned, poking at the meat with a cautious look. Everyone watched her as she poked at it, curious to see what she was doing. Even Hank was watching closely as she flinched back, eyes wide. "I think it growled at me..." Everyone laughed as she poked at it again, picking up the tray and dumping the food into the trash. She sat back down and just rested her chin in her

palms. "So what exactly are you going back to the realm for?" She glanced at Eight as he stared at her. She remained silent as she looked away, repositioning her mask. He got closer making her back up. "Come on, tell me!"

"Why do ya wanna know, Eight? I mean, I'm not that interestin'."

"That's what you think. Also, I'm just being nosey like usual. You know how that goes."

"Yeah, the mutt that ya destined to be?"

He glared at her and slammed down his mask as he sat back, crossing his arms. Ray shook his head as Nine rolled his eyes at the sight of Eight pouting. "Great...here we go again." She looked at the table as she heard Leric muttering something. She couldn't tell what she was saying but it didn't matter. She needed to make a plan for whatever comes during the trip. She stood up and walked out of the Mess Hall towards her room. "What am I gonna do? I have two others that I gotta watch, mostly the Auditor due to the realm'll mess with his powers and all. Hank's no prob, right?"

"Ya thinkin' too much, Me. That's somethin' when it's comin' from me, ya know?"

"I know, I know. I need to relax more don't I?"

She walked into the room and sat on her cot, staring at the wall as she thought. She looked up as the door opened, the Auditor walked in looking at her. "You okay? You seem pale."

"I'm fine, Boss. I'm just tryin' to get a plan ready but each one comes out bad in the end."

"I'm surprised you're not just going to wing it. You do that most of the time, right?"

"Then look what happened...I'm a freak with two other beings in me and a messed up jaw. But I'm probably gonna wing this and just go with whatever happens and all. I just hope it ain't gonna make any of us regret comin' there."

"You need that weapon, and I'm going due to Gluttony being here. I'm surprised that Hank's going."

"He's just in it for the blood bath."

He looked at her weird but chuckled as she snickered, leaning on her knees as she took off her mask. She looked at the Auditor and leaned back. "So, should we get ready?"

"Like always, Leri. Like always."

He got up and walked out as she stood up, grabbing her swords and arming herself. "It's gonna take us a few hours to get to the portal so we'd better get there early." She muttered as Leric appeared again, leaning against the wall as she watched her counterpart arm herself. "Better early then get there and it's too late to get in."

"Exactomundo, Wrath. Also, we might run into some of Gluttony's cronies along the way."

Leric rolled her eyes at the mention of that and pushed into standing position. "Gawd...gotta be a buzzkiller, Me?"

"Eh, ya know me Wrath. Gotta kill everythin' that's fun for ya."

They both sighed at the same time, Leric entering her back. She walked out and toward the truck, both Hank and the Auditor waiting for her. "We ready?"

Hank nodded and got in as the Auditor got into the drivers seat. She slid into the back of the truck with a grin at Ray as she closed the door. "Relax, Shorty. I know what I'm doin' back here." He gave her a look then burst out laughing as she closed it all the way. She looked back as the blue tooth in her ear buzzed. "You ready back there?"

"Always was, Boss. Let's get goin'."

She sat in the corner as the truck started to move. "This'll be the worst few minutes of our life, guys. So be ready when we hit the portal. Never know what'll happen there...never know what might attack or the next lightnin' storm'll hit."

"I'll keep that in mind, Lerioc."

"Oh, and Hank. Don't try to kill him up there."

She laughed as she heard his voice screaming that he wasn't actually thinking about it but she knew he might've been. She looked around the back and grinned as she saw a brick. "That'll come in handy..."

"What?"

"Oh, nothin'.

She snickered as she picked up the brick, weighing it in her claw with a nod. She looked back as she heard Leric agree. She looked down and sighed as she couldn't find a place to put the brick. She looked back again as Leric's claw was seen and she handed it to her, surprised that she was able to hide it easily. She shrugged and sat in silence, trying her hardest not to drum her claws on the floor. She looked up as the truck stopped and a little while there was a knock on the doors. "Hey, we needed to stop. Get out here will you?"

She sighed and opened the doors, looking directly at Hank then around the corner. "We here already?" He nods and watched as she jumped out. Something was different about the surroundings and it bothered both her and Leric. "What's happened here?"

"The portal messed with the place. I feel like something's going to happen though any minute."

She looked at the Auditor as he stepped out from behind the truck. He looked around as she patted the swords on her with a nod. "We'll be fine. I got backup if we run into too much trouble."

"Sure hope you're right, Lizard. I don't want to die again."

She looked at Hank as he was checking his ammunition stash, nodding to see that he was good for right now.

She took out a pocket watch and looked at the time, patting the truck as she closed it. "It's almost time, guys. We'd better get ready to get in." She jumped into the back as they got into their seats. She quickly closed the doors as the truck started to move. It soon got darker in the back as the truck slowed to a stop. She threw open the doors and closed them. Walking up to the drivers side she felt the Auditor's gaze on her as she stepped up to the door. She opened it and he scooted over letting her get in. "I can't believe you're letting her drive."

"She's the only one who knows where everything is right now."

Hank glared at him from behind his goggles and looked out the window. She grabbed the wheel and looked around before going. "You do know where you're going, right?"

"Oh yeah. I got everythin' under control., Boss."

"I sure hope so. I don't want to get lost with his homicidal person with us."

She tried her best to keep from laughing as Hank looked at the Auditor with a deeper glare. He ignored the hatred he felt from him as he motioned for her to go.

:iconlerioi:


	12. Chapter 12

Madness Bio-Haz 2

Chapter 12: Years Upon the Secret

Lerioc looked up from out the window. She felt something and it wasn't settling well with her. Hank looked at her and then outside. "What's wrong with you?"

"There's too much tension out here. Somethin's either gonna happen or it already has."

"And you know this how?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

She slowed the truck and opened the door, stepping out to look around more clearly. "Get the brick ready, Wrath." She mumbled as she glanced back to see both the Auditor and Hank get out. She jumped as she felt the Auditor's hand on her shoulder. He recoiled so he wouldn't get hit if she thrashed. He saw that something was on her mind as the feeling of the place was also causing something to rise in her. He couldn't tell if it was fear or something else. "Don't...move."

"Wha-"

She held up a claw and he shut up, glancing around. He was starting to feel it too and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. She looked up as she slowly unsheathed her swords. He looked up to see a speck in the red sky that was growing bigger by the second. "BACK UP!" She yelled as she stood there. Hank stepped back quickly as the Auditor looked from her to the shadow. He disappeared and reappeared beside the truck, watching a pitch black creature land in front of her. He couldn't tell what that was but it looked at them all with white eyes. It then looked directly at her, the eyes turning into a menacing glare. "The hell is that?" The Auditor muttered getting ready to summon a weapon just in case it attacked him. It opened it's mouth making her step back and grip the hilt of the sword tighter. "Don't run...this ain't an enemy to run from." She growled as she heard Leric say that but nodded. It lunged at her trying to take a bite but she sidestepped it, slashing at the neck. Blue blood spurted as they made contact making her cringe as she felt the blood. It screeched and made another lunge, slashing at her. She ducked and blocked a few, eyes wide in surprise that it had gotten faster. "Okay...I can officially say it's pissed!"

"Ya think?"

She shook her head and tried to slide behind it, yelping and jumping as she saw a tail lash out at her.

Hank looked down as he readied his gun. "One shot and that's all. Just one shot." She looked up as a shot rang out, the creature recoiled as the bullet hit. Soon it looked like it was having a seizure as it stood up from falling, claws raking the ground and leaving deep grooves. "Oh...shit!" She ducks and blocks another slash from the creature. She finally jumped back, shaking her head and watching the thing closely as her jaws clacked together. She hunched over as she took off her mask. She was starting to drool making both Hank and the Auditor grimace and look away. "I'm sorry but I have to fight like I would...like I just came outta that tube. If it wants a fight then I'll give it one." She ran at it and goes right past it. She looked up and raised the sword to block the clawed foot that was trying to grab her. The Auditor summoned an Uzi and aimed at it as it stood on the sword, slashing at her with it's claws. She was getting cut deeply but she didn't flinch as they hit. He looked at Hank who had the same thing in mind. They nodded at each other and started to fire. After a while it finally went down. She fell to the ground and panted a little as she studied her wounds. "You alright down there?"

She looked at them and nodded, surprised that Hank had reached down to pull her up. "I'm...fine. It could've been worse, right?"

He nods and puts her on the seat as The Auditor pulled out the first aid. "I'm fine, Boss. It's just some scratches, that's all."

"Just shut it and let me fix you."

She groaned as he cleaned the wounds. Hank looked around as they quarraled about the scratches trying to ignore them. A building caught his attention as so did it hers. "The hell...we didn't see that before." The Auditor looked back and stood there with a surprised look. "No. No we didn't." She slid off the seat and cringed as she felt the sting of the cuts finally. "Okay. Guess I did need ya help." He looked at her as she walked toward the building, Hank ran to catch up with him right behind him. She stopped at the door and looked around. It was real and it wasn't very welcoming either. Cracked walls and the door looked even more out of shape. "It looks abandoned."

"No duh."

She glared at Hank as he rammed his shoulder into the door making it open right away. He gave her a smug look as he walked in making her roll her eyes as she followed. "Ya as bad as Eight is, I swear."

"Really? Hmmm...then I got completion then."

"Touch him and ya'll get a claw in ya throat, trust me."

He watched her walk by and stop in the middle of the room. Something was too familiar about the place. She kept going for some time then stopped at the door, stepping back slowly. "This ain't right."

"What isn't right?"

"This is the same buildin' that I was in with a team...almost killed everyone due to me takin' a pair of guns."

"That's pretty stupid of you."

"Ya tellin' me. But...why does it look like THIS?"

She scratched at the door and looked at her claws afterwards, it looked like there was years of dirt caked on there. "What's the time limit, Wrath?"

"Well...we run like a few weeks are a month or two here. Sometimes more. It depends the season."

"Oh that's helpful!"

Leric remained silent as she kept walking around, finally bashing one of the doors in with her shoulder. It gave away easily making her stumble into the next room. Sure enough there was darkened spots where Anti blood was spilt and splattered around along with skeletons everywhere. A few were blown up remains. "Nine...did this...along with a the others and me. Damn...how'd I not know it gets older here faster than where we're from and all?"

They looked at each other as she kept talking to herself watching her pick up the now rusted gun on the floor. "The one ATP shot and bashed into the Agents like it was nothin'." She jumped as there was a thud in the next room. Everyone looked at each other and took out their weapons. She glanced into the room from where to sound was from, glaring as she saw the purple visor of an Anti ATP Agent. With a growl she hurried inside and pounced on it, the scream was familiar making her back off and lower the sword. "ATP?"

He panted as he looked at her, raising the mask and sighing with relief. He got up and took out his glasses as he took off the mask. "Ya lucky I remembered the voice." He nods and brushed himself off, Natasha and Ivan running in. She looked at them and waved slightly after putting the sword up. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to get a certain weapon. And ya three?"

"Came here to find the main Anti. We're not having much luck on it."

"Ahhhh...well, ya see. The main's back in our world."

She was shocked as she saw Natasha shake her head. "Not what Ivan found out. He's still around here, someplace."

"A head Anti that's above Gluttony? I'm scared now."

They walked out of the building and she stuffed her claws into her pockets as she thought. "What's the name?"

"We don't know. We just know that Gluttony's not the main one."

She growled and paced a little as Hank went to get the truck. "Looks like we're together on this one. While I'm here for a weapon I find that there's someone who's..." She growled louder and slammed her fist into the wall, shattering the siding even more than it was. She shook her claw as the truck got closer, glancing at them with a small chuckle. "Well, looks like we're a team again."

She opened the back as he parked it and jumped in. Hank decided to go into the back and let ATP be in the front as Natasha and Ivan got in the back too. "This is gonna be so screwed up it ain't funny."

Hank scoffed but there was a grin on the messed up jaw of his. "That's what I've thought all along."


	13. Chapter 14

Madness Bio-Haz 2

Chapter 14: Insane is an Understatement Prt. 2

An agent ran down the empty halls. He kept looking behind his shoulder, eyes wide under the glasses. He skidded to a stop in front of a laboratory door. After trying to calm down a little he finally went in. "Sir, I have urgent news!"

He flinched as there was a crash to his right, making him turn to see what it was. A bright light was shining as he saw the back of the one he needed to talk to. "Sir?"

"What…do you…want?"

"I have the information on what's happening, sir."

"Well, just don't stand there!"

"We've sighted a vehicle that was supposed to be in the other realm. All the occupants are not Anti."

He growled as his nails screeched on the metal top of the table. He muttered inaudibly, the posture told the agent everything he needed to know and how fast to run. As soon as he left his spot a loud crash was heard. The person had thrown the source of light at him. The lamp shattered against one of the test tubes, breaking like it was fine china. "THEN KILL THEM, DAMMIT!" The person leaned on the table now, rubbing the back of his neck as he thought. "I know…she's here. Something definitely feels wrong." He slammed his fist into the table again as he turned to walk out, leaving the stuff on the table wide open.

Lerioc looked back as she closed the door, listening for Alpha or Omega to get up. Hearing neither of them after the door shut all the way she finally took a run for it, eyes wide. "I gotta get outta this place. Stupid Wrath…tryin' to get me to get HER weapon." She growled as she jumped over a rock. "Ya sound like it's my fault, Me."

"Well, it kinda is ya fault."

Wrath growled but knew that her counterpart was right. They both growled at each other as Lerioc skidded to a stop. She looked around quickly, ears back. "Where to go? Which way?" She finally looked down to see the tire tracks, a grin forming in her eyes. "Bingo." She followed the tracks until the artificial sun started to rise. She slowed down and looked around again finding a boulder to get behind to stay out of the light and most of the heat. She knelt down before sitting all the way, sighing as she leaned against the rock. "Well, at least we can rest here." After a while she starts to doze off, head slowly lowering to her chest. That night was too much for her to take. Seeing those two. She finally closed her eyes all the way.

The dirt crunched as an armed figure made its way in the heat. The goggles were a dark green, shining under the light dully due to the dust. He grimaced under the mask. "Well, that night fucked a lot of the plan up. What to do now besides rebuilding the whole…" He groaned and propped up his shotgun on his shoulder. The thought of a new plan just killed his mood even more. He stopped as he heard a slight grunt. He walked over and leaned over the edge of a rock, eyes widening at the sight of the creature. "A mortal…here?" He looked around and reached over, shaking her shoulder. She woke up with a yelp, looking around quickly for a certain homicidal person who sometimes shook her awake the same way. "WHERE…" She looks up and gulps seeing the Anti. "Oh…hi."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Uhh…well…it's a long story."

He crossed his arms as she looked away, not too pleased with what he found. He straightened up as he saw something. "You're a counterpart aren't you?"

"Yeah…I am."

"Who's to be exact?"

She gulped as he asked the question. She knew the answer would possibly get her killed.

"That…is classified."

"Classified my ass. Just out with it!"

She growled at him, glaring. He soon knew what and who it was. "Well…if it isn't the first in command."

She glanced back as she heard Wrath whimper. "So what? What if I told ya that she was demoted all the way down? Hell, she ain't even a pure Anti anymore."

He looked surprised that she said that and also confused. "How's that even possible?"

"Hmmm…resignin' from her position so she doesn't get killed by a trigger happy Glutton."

He inhaled sharply then nodded as he put the gun to his side. "That says some of it. Guess I'm not the only Neutral then."

"Ne-neutral?"

He nods. "It's when the Anti doesn't want to be part of this stupid take over plan. It's been a dud since day one. That Greed knows nothing of plans."

"Greed?"

All three of them were confused about the new Anti being mentioned and he shook his head. "Greed's the one that's been planning this since his counterpart died. He want's both revenge and the place of his counterpart's position."

"Which is?"

"The Sheriff. He wants to be the one to make all the rules in the new world. Like that's going to happen."

She almost choked as she heard that. She stood up quickly, leaning on the rock. "He belonged TO the Sheriff?" She groaned as he nodded, turning her back to him. "This ain't good, Wrath."

"I know. I'm actually scared now. An Anti can't live without their counterpart. Yet here's one by the name Greed…that's livin' like there's nothin' wrong with him."

She groaned and slammed her head into the rock, her claws raking down it with a screech. The stranger didn't flinch at the sound as she looked up after a while. "Why'd ya have to say that to us? Away from our group…the boss's sooo screwed."

"Your team?"

She nods and looks around, the heat already beating down on her. "They're in a truck that came from here."

"Ohhh…I saw a truck stop at an abandoned building not too far from here."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "How far exactly?"

"A few blocks."

"Blocks, eh? I can't even stand this heat, I'll wait until the sun goes down to start moving again."

"Still not used to the heat I see."

"That's an understatement, pal."

He watched her as she slunk down again, trying to stay in the shadows. "Just a question. What's your name?"

"I'm Lerioc. The counterpart of both Wrath and Chaos. What's ya name?"

He pulled down the mask making her back up quickly away from him. The grin he gave her wasn't supposed to be creepy but the messed up mouth made it. "Homicide."

As the sun settled she propped up on the rock. "Which way?"

He pointed as he talked, showing the direction. She listened closely, eyes following each point as she mapped the location. She jumped down after a while and started to walk toward the base, eyes half open. She stopped as she heard the crunch of dirt and looked behind her to find Homicide following right behind her. "Why ya followin' me?"

"Admit it. You're going to get lost within five minutes or less."

She opened her mouth to protest but he passed her, slamming the back of his hand under the mask to shut her mouth. She coughed a little as he laughed, a glare forming at the little 'trick' he pulled. She started to walk again, arms crossed as her ears were back. "Okay…ya got me there."

"I know I did. Now, let's get there so I can get on MY way."

She nodded as she looked at him. Suddenly the thought of what he would do if he saw his counterpart crossed her mind. She shook her head hard and forced to keep up with him. After a while they made it to the base. The place was falling apart but it was still in decent shape to be living in. She walked up to the door and looked around. The truck was still in all its glory. She sighed as she opened the door, walking in and dodging a blow to the head from a metal pipe. She grabbed the pipe on the second swing and looked at her attacker. Natasha let go of the pipe and back off, looking around. "Where's The Auditor?"

She pointed toward the upper level and looked at Homicide as he followed behind Lerioc. "Who's this? I just saw-"

She stepped back as Lerioc raised a claw. "Not a word, Natasha…not yet." She watched as the lizard walked up the stairs, sniffing here and there. She stopped in front of a door and opened it suddenly making Hank raise his gun as Auditor shot up from his seat. She burst out laughing as she held up a claw. "Miss me ya two?"

Hank glared at her as he put up the gun and Auditor hurried over to her and wrapped his hands around her neck. There was no pressure but it was a threat as he got near her face. "You do that again and I SWEAR…I'll tear out that throat after I choked you."

"Nice threat boss."

He scoffed and let her go, backing up. "You're lucky."

"I'm more cursed than lucky, Boss. Ya know that."

He looked at her and glared again. "I remembered that you weren't even supposed to be around here."

"Let me-"

She was cut off as he grabbed her shoulders, surprising her even more as he put her in a hug. "Okay question…who are ya and what happened to my boss?"

He quickly let go and looked away. "He's still here…but it's been Hell without you on the team. The truck was attacked."

She looked down then back as Homicide looks in. Hank stepped back and points at him. "Is…that…."

"Hank…meet ya Anti."

They both stared at each other and Hank shook his head. Homicide started to snicker and looked at both Auditor and Lerioc. "He's my counterpart, huh?"

"Same ol' Homicide. He's ya and ya him. Boss, relax. He's on our side."

"That's not…what I'm fearing."

She shook her head but looked at him quickly. "Wait…ya scared?"

"Well…maybe."

She shrugged and walked out of the room. She ignored Auditor's yells for her to stop and face him but finally stopped after a while, ears laying back. "Where's ATP?"

He stopped and stared at her looking back as Ivan walked by. "When we were attacked he was pulled out of the passenger's seat."

She looked at him surprised. "They attacked THAT hard?"

"Okay, okay…we weren't watching the road that well and passed an ambush spot. Who had known there were good spots for ambushing here?"

"Well, there's always a boulder that's taller than the trucks. Ya should know by now after passin' a few."

"I didn't watch because I couldn't concentrate!"

She turned around, tensing as she stomped off. Her tail hit the table making it jump and crash into the wall. As she exited the base Auditor kept calling out for her to come back. She sighed and shook her head as she kept walking.

The heat pounded into her but for some reason she couldn't feel it like she did the first time. She tried to remained focused on the path ahead of her, ears laid back as she kept mumbling and growling to herself. She jumped after a while of walking, a shot ringing out. She turned around to see Homicide running after her, reloading the shotgun. "THE HELL?" He laughed as he caught up looking down at her. "You need an escort around here, trust me." She sighed and kept walking, arms crossed. "That ain't funny and never will be."

"That's what you think."

ATP slowly opened his eyes as the rattle of loose chains was heard. He had a slight headache that was slowly fading. He stood up, stumbling as he soon found the floor shaking a little. "The hell am I?" He looked around and saw a small barred window. Going up to it, he looked out seeing that the he was moving. "A truck? Why am I in a…" He went silent as the truck slows to a stop. He checked his body for a weapon as he heard the doors outside slamming shut. "I'm weaponless…not good." He stood there as the back doors flung open. A pure white lizard looked at him with a smirk. "Long time no see." He was surprised to see him but didn't show it. "What's the meaning of this?"

"I have the only way to the main Anti. You want in you have to act like a prisoner. That's all that is to it."

He looked away but nodded after a bit. "Okay, you win on this."

"Good, now come on. Greed ain't gonna wait for all of us."

He gets out and follows Est into the building the truck stopped at. The place was well maintained as a few attachments were on it to keep it safe. "He means business doesn't he?"

"Just keep going and don't say a word. Trust me on this. When he's pissed it's ain't a pretty sight."

He keeps walking, following Est down the hall. He passed a heavy metal door which made him look back for a few seconds before stopping in front of an ordinary one. It opened up as they stood there, the back of a roller chair facing them. He tried not to make a sound as he sees the dark purple suit. "Sir, I have one of the counterparts."

"Where are the rest of them?"

"They got away, sir."

He turned around, the look on his face wasn't very happy. The one everyone in the human realm called Warden was sitting at the desk, hands clenching the arms of his chair. "Well, this is a surprise. ATP…I was hoping it was Auditor or that…lizard. But he'll do nicely."

ATP was stunned as he looked at the Anti. Confused but trying to keep his mouth shut as Warden stared at him. The yellow eyes had a tinge of hate in them as he stood up. "Get him out of here and take him to the facility. That is all."

Est nodded and guided him out, now speechless and even more confused. As they got out of hearing range ATP pointed at the door they came out of. "Is he really?"

"Sad but true. He is the boss of the whole operation. From the look on your face it's like you know him."

"He's from our world."

"Uh oh…I thought something was up. Especially, since he knew you're name."

"She's going to be so pissed…"

"Well, let's get you back. I know where the truck is that we took you from. We'll drop you off there after we make a pit stop at the base."

He nods as he gets in. "This is the worst living nightmare possible at the moment…what else could go wrong?" He muttered as he turned toward the window.


	14. Chapter 15

Madness Bio-Haz 2

Chapter 15: Reunited...with Unwanted News

Leri looked around as she and Homicide stopped near the road. "This isn't a good idea...we're wanted, remember?" She chuckled and looked at Homicide, claws clicking together as she looked at him. "Oh stop worryin', Homicide. I mean, what's the worst that could happen to us?"

"Hmmm, let's see. Someone could try to kill us with their car for the bounty...or whatever'll come down this way that sees us and recognize us and does all the stuff we can think of!"

"Hello, listen to the lizard for once. I can't die and technically neither can ya."

He gave her a blank look as the sound of a vehicle was heard. He looked at the direction and groaned as she gave it a glance and looked down at the ground, ears laying back tightly. The car passed by them without stopping which surprised them both but the surprise quickly turned to fear as they heard sirens. "This is sooooo awkward." She muttered as she looked around quickly, trying to find a place to hide. Within the second of finding nowhere to hide she just stood there, waiting for the police car to stop. It passed by without a second glance. She looked up, then at Homicide with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged and chuckled nervously. "Guess we're not THAT important."

"I hope ya right. Should we go along the road or stray and stay clear of it?"

He stared at both directions as he thought. "We'd better steer clear of the road. Who knows what's blazing it these days?"

She saw that he was backing up, slowly turning around with a sigh. She knew this was going to be a long day unless they find a vehicle of some kind quickly. She followed closely, hands behind her back as she stared at the ground. He looked back and saw that she was a little out of it. "Hey..." She looked at him through half open eyes but he couldn't come to talk to her. The idea of an enemy that became an ally was too much for him but he had to make it work. "If not...we're all screwed." He thought as he faced forward.

It was a few hours later that ATP looked out the window finally. The barren land passed quickly but it seemed endless as he tried to keep his eyes open. Est looked ahead, leaning on the steering wheel as he continually looked down at the map on his lap. The Anti was getting frustrated that he soon found that he had took the wrong turn several miles back. He stopped the truck and propped up the map on the steering wheel with a growl as he tried to find a road back to where he needed to go. After a while he crumpled it and threw it to the floorboards below, resting his chin on the wheel as he thought. "We're so screwed right now. Wrong road and fucked up maps makes travelin' this place harder than it seems."

ATP looked at him in silence as he sat back up from leaning on the armrest. Est looked ahead, his mouth slowly opening as he sees a car that was a few feet away. He rolled down the window and looked both ways before jumping out and running toward the car. He skids and grabs the car door, finding up close that the windows had been broken. He looked around in the seats and groaned as he leaned on the door now, pounding the hood. "Ransacked? At a time like this they HAD to ransack it!" The hood was now dented as he gripped the side of the door, ignoring the glass that was cutting into him. The whole car was empty from what he can see as he pushed himself away from the door, cutting his hands. He walked back to the truck and grabbed the door. "Looks like we're stuck here until we find a way to get to town. I don't know the road that well, I admit." He looked at the door and saw that his blood was dripping down the side making him sigh and shake his head as he opened it. "ATP...can you get the First Aid for me? I think the glass got me." He takes the kit and threw it open, taking out the bandages. He didn't like where this was going and also that he couldn't do a thing about it. A low fuel tank makes matters worse as he made his rounds on the truck. "Only a low fuel tank...ain't that bad."

"If only that was true."

He looked at ATP and then in the direction he was looking. The two oncoming silhouettes made matters even worse.

She looked at the sky as she dragged her feet. "You that tired?"

"No...just bored."

Homicide smirked as he heard her snicker. She looked forward and picked up the pace as she saw a car straight ahead. "Car ho!" He watched her run ahead, jumping onto the back of the car to look in with a smirk in her eyes. He hurried over and looked the car over, nodding slowly. "Windows broken, not a big deal. I mean, we'd be better off without the windows."

"Yeah...and I'm a dead lizard, rottin' in the hard dirt."

He laughed as he threw open the door and looked in more closely. "We have a ride!"

"Wait...the keys are there?"

"Keys, wallet under the seat...I see a few knives for self-defense."

"Gim'me a knife will ya? I need to see what's in the trunk before we go. Ya know...safety reasons."

He threw her a switchblade which she caught with a flick of her tail as she rattled a claw in the lock. After a while the trunk popped open. She looked at him as he appeared behind her, raising his goggles. The pitch black eyes stared at the now open trunk. "What're you waiting for?"

"Ya of course. Didn't know if ya ready to see what's in there."

"I always am. You should know by now."

She laughed and threw it open to find the trunk had a small suitcase in the back. Her ears laid back tightly as he took it out. She knelt low, eyes on the locks. "Combo lock...that's it? Just a flick here and there and the locks'll be done for."

He motioned with a grin. "After you then."

She looked at him and straightened up, cracking her knuckles before sliding a claw under both locks. There was a loud and rapid crunch of dirt behind them making her pull her claws away. She turned around and raised her arms, hands up and ready. She relaxed to find it was Est. "Ya? Whaddya doin' here, Est?"

"I'd ask the same question."

"Eh, ya know...the usual...left the base here to find a captured friend."

"ATP?"

She looked at Est blankly. "How'd ya know?"

"He's in my truck...it's kinda my fault he was taken as a hostage."

She growled menacingly as she grabbed him by the shoulders, claws digging in and piercing the skin. She ignored his cries and the blood that was staining her claws blue. "YA DID IT?"

"It's the only way to know if I was right!"

She pulled away, shaking her hands to get the blood off. She stopped as she saw ATP coming their way. They looked at each other but stayed silent. Homicide looked between the two and sensed something but stayed quiet about it as he turned toward the car. After a while he looked up as he knocked on the frame. "So are we going back to the base or not?"

"Yeah, let's git before we're seen. We don't need any more trouble..."

She hopped in the back, Est taking his seat next to her as ATP got in the front. Homicide gripped the wheel after shutting the door. "Now I know why she's Wrath...damn." He muttered as he turned on the ignition. He pulled out and drove back to the base.

The car screeched slightly as it stopped in front of the building. Leri stayed behind, arms crossed as she sat in the car while the others went inside. "That suitcase...wonder what was inside it."

"Eh...I don't know Me. I mean, who knows these days in this Realm. It could be a Mimic for all I know."

"Mimic...gawd Wrath, ya makin' it sound like I'm in a video game here!"

"Ya'd be better off if ya were in one...ya can redo stuff in them...unlike here or anywhere else."

She nodded in agreement as she leaned forward, resting her arms on her legs as she hunched a little bit. She didn't want to go in but she knew that she couldn't stay behind in the car for long. For now she just wanted to let the real teams be alone. She knew she was still the betrayer of the group, the Judas as some would call her if they hated her enough. She couldn't face that at the point she was now. She closed her eyes and sat there, not noticing the door opening or that the Auditor was heading her direction. She jumped and almost fell over as he slammed the side of the car with his palms to get her attention. She looked at him with a glare but relaxed a little as he saw the smirk on his face. "Well done. You actually accomplished something." She shook her head and looked away. "No...not really, Boss. We were just tryin' to find a way to travel better and stumbled across this car. Est was the one who found us, I did nothin'."

He shrugged and leaned on the door as he stared at her. His gaze wasn't comforting as she looked at him. "What's with you?"

She scoffed and gripped her mask as she felt like it was going to fall off. "What kinda question is that?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled it away, the mask following suit as he laid her hand on her lap. "Just answer the question, Lerioc. What is with you? I've never seen you like this for a few months now."

"Months eh? It doesn't seem like that."

"It's been almost six whole months since you came to me all thanks to Ray."

She thought before making a choking sound and looking around quickly. "How much longer until August?"

His smirk became a little demented at the question. "Why's that?"

"That's when I'll turn..." She looked at the roof as she thought some more. "Nineteen...oh gawd...don't tell me the thirteenth's on a Friday this year!"

"Relax you overgrown lizard of mine. Nothing's going to happen."

"That's what ya think! I became this due to Friday the thirteenth!"

He looked back as he reached for the car door's handle. "Just relax and come on in. I don't want to get Hank out here since both him and Homicide are getting a little too much..."

"Alike each other?"

He glared at her making her laugh. "Don't talk back to me!"

"I ain't and wasn't. Just move so I can get out."

He kept a glare on her as he moved. She opened the door and stepped out, the suitcase in hand. "What's that?"

"A little surprise we found in the trunk. Haven't opened it yet thanks to Est so that's on my To Do List later today."

"Do it later. We found some info that's possibly going to get you really...what's the word? Pissed? Super pissed?"

"That bad, eh?"

"Can't be any worse."

She walked in behind him, hands in her pockets as she looked around. ATP and his crew was standing in the middle of the room clearly waiting for the two of them to get situated. She leaned on the wall and looked at the floor as she waited for ATP to talk. He stood there for a few minutes looking at everyone before breaking the news to them. "I hate to say this up front but it's a must for Auditor to keep Leri calm during this." She looked at him with a glare at the comment but kept in her snarl as she felt the Auditor's grip on her wrist. "I saw the main Anti...and I can say that we all know him already. I hate to admit this but he's been under our noses and security all these months, years actually if I'm correct. The main Anti, Greed, has always been there. Taking the advantage of free security and laboratory work...one of us is one of his so called creations." He looked at Leri as he said that making the snarl even harder to keep in. She felt that he was blaming her for this. "Greed...is none other than...the one we know by the name of Warden."  
She went rigid as she heard that, ears drooping as she heard her mask drop to the floor. This was really bad news for her. She looked at Hank as he started laughing. "No...I don't think a human can be Anti. I mean, come on. It's like what we think of this lizard here is really still a hundred percent human...it's not possible."

She nodded in agreement though she hated that she was in the middle of the conversation. "Though I hate to ask...when did Warden come for ya help, Boss?"

"Let me try to recall this. If I'm correct it was around the same time the sheriff was assassinated...by Hank...Warden looked pale but that cleared up after a few days with Medz."  
"Anythin' weird while he was there?"

"Mmmm, no. Not that I remember."

"No differently colored blood?"

He scoffed and looked at her with a annoyed look. "Will you just drop it? Warden is not and never will be an Anti. He can't even lead or make plans that surpass step two."

She looked at ATP and saw the look on his face. She could see that he couldn't believe what he was hearing. She got up and walked out, tail tucked tightly as her ears were still drooped. This wasn't looking good for her, not at all. She panted hard as she felt the paranoia and panic attacks settling in. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back to see ATP there. "The hell's wrong with you?"

"For some reason...I'm the only one that trusts ya. Though I haven't seen it for myself it's just the thought."

"You're having an attack on us?"

"Two actually...*

She turned back around and inhaled sharply as she closed her eyes. It was getting worse and she could feel it. He backed up and walked back inside to let her have her space. She leaned on the hood of the car, hands clasped over her head. "Friday's nearin' faster than I'd like it to, guys. What am I gonna do?"

"Ya can't hide under a rock forever, Me. I'm tempted to see for myself but I can tell ya need me more than I thought."

"Oh, thanks a lot Wrath!"

Wrath stayed quiet as Chaos kept both still and quiet. She jumped as she felt something cold and wet against her arm and looked to find a pitch black hand trying to give her a can of soda. "Here...I heard you were having a couple attacks on us. Though you could use the drink."

She shook her head and stood up. "Thanks but no thanks, Boss. I'm fine."

"Not what I heard from ATP and saw myself."

He stepped back with wide eyes as he heard her snarl finally. "I'M FINE, DAMMIT!"

He set the soda down and hurried back inside, knowing this was not the time to try to talk to her. She stood there alone again, panting and feeling a little better after the sudden explosion of anger. "Okay...was that ya that did that, Wrath?"

"Maybe yeah, maybe no. Who's to know and care about this?"

"Good point..."

"Just relax now, Me. Grab the drink and go back inside, we need to come up with a plan just in case it is Warden who's now behind all of this."

She growled and glared as she grabbed the can, walking back inside. "If ya say so, Wrath."

Wrath stifled a laugh as she soon found that she had her counterpart under control again.


	15. Chapter 16

Madness Bio-Haz 2

Chapter 16: Food Run

Lerioc stood on the roof, leaning on the side with her arms crossed. She had a weird feeling but she was trying to ignore it. "So...what SHOULD we do? I mean, it seems like I'm the only one who believes him."

"Eh, just drop it. I don't wanna see anyone killed while we're here that's not Anti. We lose any more of the humans we're the ones who's screwed."  
She looked at Wrath and sighed as she rested her chin on her arms. She straightened up to only take off her mask, the jaw bones clacking together slightly as she laid her chin back down. Her ears twitched as there was a squeaking behind her. She glanced back to see ATP coming her way. He came up beside her and looked out and around. "What do you do up here anyways?" She looked at him then away. "Nothin' really. Just think and try to calm down. Now on the list is talkin' to my Anti selves...though sometimes I wish I didn't."

"It could be worse."

"Like what? Someone or anyone thinks ya a liar for somethin' ya saw?"

He inhaled sharply as he opened his mouth, shutting it only to nod in agreement. She rubbed under her eyes as she sat up, noticing her stomach growl for the first time since she came back. "Looks like I missed lunch...or dinner. Depends what time it is." He smirked as she said that. She shrugged and looked toward the door. "I suppose that we have no rations here what so ever...right?"

"Yeah...you're right."

She looked toward her back as she heard Wrath. "I have a few hundred bucks...or at least I think I do still. We can make a little shoppin' trip to a store or gas station to get some food."

"Uh, Wrath...the bounty?"

The Anti scoffs at the mention of their bounty. "Bounty shmounty. No bounty's gonna keep us from feedin' the team, Me. Not while there's three of us on the job."

She nods as she looks at the floor before walking back inside. "ATP...if Auditor needs to know where I went tell him I went to get some food for the group. Alright?" She looked at him to see him nod before going in. "Thanks man." She hurried down the stairs and to the outside. She was about to open the car door but someone grabbed her shoulder. She glanced back to see Homicide and Hank standing there. This looked too awkward, even for her. "What?"

"Just need to know where you're going with the car."

"To get everyone some food. Just need to know where the store or gas station is."

"Then get in the passenger seat, Lizard. You clearly need someone else at the wheel."

She rolled her eyes as she looked at Homicide but got in the passenger side without a fuss. She looked out the window as the driver door slammed shut, glaring a little bit that she couldn't go herself. He started the car as Hank got into the back. "Why didn't ya take this seat, Hank?"  
"You need it more than I do."

"What?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to be up there."

She looked at him as he put his hands behind his head, a smug look on that messed up face of his. She looked forward as she tried to keep in a sigh, the car making its way toward the nearest place for food.

She got out and slammed her palm into the roof a couple times before walking toward the door. "Be careful in there. We don't need you arrested or killed while we're here."

"Don't worry. What's the worst that could happen, guys?"

They looked at each other before looking at her. She raised a hand and shook her head. "Don't answer that."

Homicide laughed and watched her walk in before driving off. "We'll come back after a while, she needs some time to herself."

She pulled a cart toward her with a grunt but it really didn't budge. "The hell?"

"Actually, let me handle this."

She felt something as her arms started to move their selves, the cart moving freely. "Double the hell...what was that?"

"Remember, I can possess ya. Thus, I can do whatever I want. Let me take over and ya just relax Me."

She shook her head as she forced the control back to herself. "I'm fine. I got this." She pushed the cart as she made her way through the store. The aisles weren't really stocked well to her liking as she picked the stuff she needed. As she was looking at the meat there was a voice nearby that made her blood run colder than it already was. "What are we going to do, Envy? I mean the Boss is surely gonna skin us alive if he realizes we're not on the job."

"Insecurity, just cool your jets. He's not going to know."

She glanced toward the voices to see an Anti ATP Agent and a MAG walking toward her. She looked forward and gulped hard as she grabbed the packages of meat. Wrath clearly was freaking out too as she heard a slight noise that sounded like a mix between a hiss and a choke. "They're here? What are they thinkin'?"

"Focus Wrath. We need to get out of here alive and uncaptured."

She walked away slowly as she pretended to scan the shelves, listening to their conversation. They were clearly talking about someone but she couldn't tell who. "I just miss her, that's all Envy."

"So you walked out before Greed could tell you no?"

"Greed my ass. He's a stupid little whiney ass bastard that's what he is."

"I do have to agree with that. I actually miss the pranks she pulled."

"Wrath...where did she go after she left the team?"

"The hell I know. I'm just trying to stay outta trouble since I don't want to be killed by him."

"I just miss her as my roommate...that's all."

She stopped and looked back, the MAG was clearly trying to keep his feelings hidden but she clearly saw the look in his eyes. "Wrath, looks like someone misses ya." She turned back around and hurried into one of the aisles. Wrath forced herself out of her back with a sad look. "I can't believe Insecurity misses me. I mean...I always thought that he would be glad but I saw he was tryin' to stay calm. He reminds me of someone though in ya world."

"Yeah. My roommate, Ray. Ray..."

She looked away, ears drooping at the thought of him. She missed him but tried not to talk about it. She looked up as Wrath grabbed her shoulders surprising her as she pulled her close. "We're along the same level then, ya know?"

"Yeah...I do."

"Come on. Let's get the food paid for so we can get it back to the base."

She nods but stops short as she saw a flash of purple in the corner of her eye. "Uh, Wrath...did ya see that?"

"Yeah. Wanna look?"

"Hell yeah I wanna look."

Wrath snickered as her counterpart pushed the cart in the direction of the flash, stopping short as she saw something that brought back all the memories of her past. The tube, the birthday she was put in it. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the person that did it all. He was looking through the aisle of chips, glaring as he searched for a certain bag by what he was muttering. The yellow eyes concentrating like he was trying to come up with something. She slowly stepped back not wanting to bring up any attention to herself. "Oh gawd...Warden's here?"

"How'd he get here?"

"ATP had to be right...I knew it from the start from his actions."

They turned around and made their way toward the line, freaked out. She stood there in line as she waited to be ringed up, not noticing Warden stepping in line behind her. She tensed at the sound of his voice as he started to complain behind her. "God, can't even find my chips around this place. Might need to talk to the manager after I ring up...give him a piece of my mind. This is worse than the time I ran out of room in the lab."

She tried to keep from looking at him as she loaded the groceries onto the table, ears laid back slightly. She fished around in her pocket and pulled out a card. She could see it wasn't only hers but also Wrath's. "Ya sure about this?" She whispered as she gets to the card reader. "What's the worst that could happen, Me? I mean, besides ol' Fruit Basket over there." She tried to keep a snort in as she slid the card through. She watched as the cashier went rigid as the alarm went off making Wrath groan. "Ya didn't know I see."

"Shut it, Me...JUST SHUT IT!"

She glanced over to see Warden cross his arms, leaning on the cart and glaring at them. "HELLO, CAN YOU HURRY IT UP?" This caught all three of them off guard, the cashier making the purchase go through clearly scared for some reason as Warden screamed at them. He thanked them as they grabbed the bags to hurry out of the place before Warden knew what was happening exactly. She skidded to a stop a few feet away from the store, ears drooped as she panted. "That was too close."

"No dur!"

She glared at Wrath and looked behind her as the car pulled up, the Auditor at the wheel this time. "A little more pale than usual...get in."

She hopped into the passenger side as she threw the bags into the back, eyes wide. "With pleasure, Boss. Now let's git before he knows!"

She heard him laugh as he drove off. Her breathing returned to normal after a few seconds in the car. "So what happened that you're all freaked out about?"

"Ya don't wanna know, Boss. I mean...the yellowed eyed creep was in the store, right behind me. Didn't even notice who I was or why the alarms went off as I, we, paid. Damn, is he that stupid?"

"Warden's always was like that when I knew him. Though he hated a few things he's gotten past the hate and worked alongside it."

"Sheriff I suppose?"

He nods and looks in the back seat as he stopped. "So, what did you get?"

"Anythin' and everythin' to help us last until I can get the weapon. I'm leavin' tomorrow night to go grab the thing."

"You're still going with the plan I see."

"Yeah...sorry. It's just...I have to learn from my mistakes, remember?"

He scoffs but looks at her with a tired look. She saw the look and leaned on the window. "How long have ya been up?"  
"I haven't slept for days since I've been here."

"Well, shit. Ya should've since we have some fightin' comin' our way. I think but hope not."

He nods in agreement and started the car again. "When we get back I'm going to the room. I need some rest as you can clearly see."

"Go in and rest, Boss. Trust me, ya'll feel better."

As she looked at him she saw a bright flash in front of the car making them both look down and duck. "The hell was that?"

She looked up and saw nothing but something wasn't right. The air was still, dead in fact. "I honestly don't know. I've got ideas but none'll describe what possibly just happened."

"Oh great...thanks, Leri."

She flicked her mask a few times with a snicker, grabbing the bags as he got out. "Though I'd be careful. I have a bad feelin' somethin's wrong."

They stopped in front of the building and looked up, nothing seemed wrong with it. "I just hope you're wrong." She nods as she followed him inside.


	16. Chapter 17

Madness Bio-Haz 2

Chapter 17: Yet Another Terrible Day

ATP looked around as he walked through the halls. Something didn't feel right about the place. It was hard to put his finger on what it was exactly but he couldn't help but feel like the safety of the building was a lot more unstable since then. He passed Lerioc who looked a little scared herself as she felt along the wall. "You feel something?" She looked at ATP quickly as she pulled away from the wall nodding. "It's like there's somethin' messin' with the structure of the place. Don't know what and it's botherin' me to no end knowing and thinkin' that the place'll fall in any minute."

"Looks like I'm not the only one then.'

"Ya too, eh?"

He nods and looks around. She wanted to tell him of the flash she and Auditor saw but couldn't summon enough courage to actually spit it out. There was a loud creak making them both cringe and look around. After a few minutes she straightened up and looked behind her. "False alarm..." They both chuckled nervously before going their own way again. He agreed with her that the building could possibly collapse in any given moment.

Lerioc burst through the office door making the Auditor look up from a file on his desk. She stopped and laid her hands on the desk, leaning a little. "Boss, bad news. We need to pack up and move it asap."

"Whoa, what's the rush?"

"That flash we saw on the way back's messin' with the structure. Both ATP and I have a feelin' the place'll collapse any moment."

A glare slowly started to form on his face as he closed the file. "You think we should pack up due to a bought of paranoia?"

"Boss, this ain't paranoia. The structure's actually cracking and gettin' ready to break."  
She looked at him in disbelief as she heard him scoff. "We're staying until I see fit. You understand, Lizard?"

She opened her mouth to protest but the look he gave her made her back off, ears drooping and tail tucking under her. She walked out of the office, not noticing the crack that was forming on the ceiling in the corner and getting bigger by the second.

She laid on a rock no too far from the breaking down base. She was trying to relax, thinking that he was possibly right and it was just paranoia. But the thing that really bothered her at the moment was that ATP felt it too. She slowly looked around, stopping only when she saw a silhouette of a guy not too far from the building. He was just standing there, looking over the place like he owned it. Something was in his hands and she realized it was a cane making her shoot up from the rock, sliding off and stare at him more. She could clearly make out the details after a while and growled menacingly as she realized who it was. "Shit, it's him." She ran back inside stopping immediately as she hears a crash behind her. She looked and saw a piece of ceiling had fallen in her path behind her. Her jaw dropped, clanking against the mask, before she made a run for the office. She burst in again and saw Hank in a heated conversation with the Auditor. They both stopped and looked at her, the look on Auditor's face wasn't one she wanted to see. The fear was rising among them as the ceiling was falling apart, chunk by chunk. "I hate to break it up to ya but we need to get outta here NOW!" He ran past her with Hank following closely behind. She was about to follow but she needed to find the others. "Boss, if the buildin' falls before I get out...hope for the worst." She went deeper into the building, ignoring the Auditor's call for her to come back.

She looked around as she called out and dodged the chunks of ceiling. She had to find Team One before it was too late and the whole place collapses. She glanced over after a little bit to see that the walls were now cracking and falling apart. She cursed as a piece of concrete from above narrowly missed her. She gave one last look around before running toward the door, skidding to a stop as she saw that it was blocked off. She groaned as she saw that and looked around again, making a mad dash to a nearby window. She had to get out by any means necessary. She grabbed onto the window sill and climbed out as fast as she could, the window slamming shut on her waist as she was trying to get out. She gulped and looked back to see that she was pinned down. She reached back to try to pry it open. She couldn't get a grip on the sill to get her claw tips under the window. She slowed down and sighed, turning around and shaking her head. "Great...I'm gonna be severed by my lower back...what perfect way to end my life." she muttered as she laid there limp. Her eyes widened as she hears something making her look back. Both ATP and Ivan were trying to open the window to get her out. She couldn't believe they were still alive at first but glad they were. She reached back again and grunted as the tips of her claws slid under the window. She pushed it up and fell out just as a bunch of rubble fell on the two making her sit there, surprised and unable to even move. Most of the stuff was sharp concrete and metal and she knew they didn't make it after all that. She pounded the ground as a tear slid down her face. "Why...why wasn't it me that was in the position?"

"Come on, Me...before the place collapses all the way."  
She quickly got up, knowing Wrath was right. She glanced back as the place crashed to the ground making her slow to a stop. "They...they saved me while I was tryin' to save them? Yet I failed all together come to think about it."

Wrath looked at her as she rubbed her counterpart's shoulders, glancing up to look at the building with a sniff. "Come on. Auditor's probably wonderin' if ya made it."

She looked around and saw both Hank and Auditor standing there. "Leri..." She looked at him as a glare formed.

"Their blood's on ya head...not mine."

"I know...I was wrong..."

She walked past him, tail curled tightly as her ears were laid back. She glanced toward were Warden was last seen standing and saw he was gone. "Damn that guy...damn him to the depths of Hell so he can never return." She growled as the two caught up with her. She turned back around and then toward the car. "Who's drivin'?" As she asked they could tell she was trying not to break down. Hank raised his hand and she hopped into the back seat. "Leri..." Auditor looked at her unable to think of what to do as she didn't even look at him. He knew she wasn't in good shape at the moment as he watched her curl up in the backseat in a fetal position. She didn't even look at him as he got into the back seat with her as Hank took the wheel. As they drove off she could feel her boss's hand on her arm but she shook him off with a growl. He pulled away and looked outside as he tried to think of something.

It was a few hours later in complete silence that Hank spoke up. "How's she doing back there?" The Auditor looked at her from his palm then at Hank. "She's asleep...not peacefully but still."

"I've been meaning to tell you something. That flash you and her talked about...I couldn't help but overhear it. I too saw it and had a feeling something was happening. Then the whole place started to come down like it was being torn apart from the inside by an unseen force. Did you realize that?"

"I hate to admit but I see what you mean after looking back at the situation. This wasn't normal. Not one bit. I hate to actually think of what could have done that collapse so quickly."

"Did you see Leri's face though when she ran?"

He was quiet as he stared out the window but nodded as he spoke. "Both anger and fear is what I saw. It's like she saw someone that..."

They both looked at each other then at her as the car slowed down a little. "Do you think...that what she saw was the cause of it?"

"I wouldn't be too sure and I'm not going to wake her up to ask, that's for sure."

"Yeah, we don't need a pissy lizard on our asses the whole time just for waking her up."

They heard a snicker coming from her as she opened one eye. "I can hear every word ya sayin', ya know?"

"Sorry...we just didn't want to wake you up."

"I've been awake. I was just tryin' to calm down."

The Auditor looked at her then out the window, hesitant to ask something. He finally spoke again after a few minutes. "Who did you see when you were outside?"

"I rather not say...I don't like to even mention his name."

"So you know him?"

"We all do...and did."

Hank looked in the rear view mirror at her, a little confused now. "How do we know him? I mean, we know no one from this place."

She looked at them as she sat up, her ears slowly lying flat against her head. "First of all...who was the reason I'm like this? Answer that and ya answered the whole question."

They were quiet again as they thought, startling her as the Auditor burst out. "ATP WAS RIGHT?"

She looked at him and nodded. "He's the reason why the place fell...Warden is a pure Anti...and a douche but that's a whole 'nother story right there."

A grin crept along their face at her comment on Warden knowing why she said that. "Sometimes I wonder where you get the idea to talk like that?"

"It takes practice...a lot of it."

They laughed as she leaned back, arms crossed as her tail pulled her mask off. The bone was shining dully in the fading light as they drove along. The only thing on their mind right now was to find a place to park and rest for the night.


	17. Chapter 18

Madness Bio-Haz 2

Chapter 18: An Angel Among Demons

Hank slowed to a stop making Lerioc open an eye to see what was going on. He has stopped in front of a bar and she could tell he was thinging about it. She nods a little and sat up all the way. "Why don't we get a drink? I know we could all use at least one." They looked at her, a little surprised at first but Hank was already at the parking space with a chuckle. "I knew you would come through."

"We need a rest from the car anyways. Also, I'm thirsty. So, let's git in before anyone sees us for who we are...uhhh, scratch that. We look as counterpartish as we are."

"Weellll..." they all looked at Wrath as she appeared out of her back, arms crossed on Lerioc's head as she looked at them all. "The two of us can switch...Leri with her mask and tail cuff...and Hank with his goggles...ya with me here?"

Auditor looked at the bar's doors and then back at them. He didn't know exactly what to do. Both Lerioc and Wrath looked at each other then at the suitcase that was between them both. They still haven't opened it and it was now bothering her. She sighed and put her claw on it looking between the two. "Care if I open this?"

"But we don't know what's in it. I mean, it could be a trap for all we know."  
"It'll be on my claws for anythin' that happens to ya two after I open this."

She looked at the Auditor as he inhaled sharply and look away, putting his chin in his palm again. She pried it open and the lid opened with a small squeak, folders spilling over the side making her raise an eyebrow. "Well, that's unexpected...folders." She looked them all over and saw that they were all of the rebel Anti. Most of them looked a little worn but a few were brand new. One of those was Wrath's but one that was labeled Candy got her attention. She flipped through it, ears twitching a little as Hank looked through all the files. "Weird...most of these rebels are the Anti Anti while the other few are regular Anti that have rebelled against Gluttony and Greed. Though...the Wrath and Sloth files are quite new."

"Did ya say Sloth, Me?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

Wrath went quiet as she said that, staring straight ahead. She looked at Wrath and sighed as she put all the files back up. "Let's switch roles after I put up the case. Though I think that ya'll be fine Boss. Trust me on that."

It was a few minutes later when they walked in, no one even looking at them twice as they made their way to the bar counter. "Hey, Wrath. How's it going?"

She looked at the bartender and chuckled. "Same ol' same ol'. Ya know how it is around here."

"Oh god, don't even ask me that question."

They both laughed. She was surprised that she was pulling it off. She glanced around and saw for the first time that the place was rather empty. "The hell happened here?"

"The war's killed my business. I'm actually glad to have you back here and not in the human realm. Dangerous place out there."

"Ya tellin' me. I almost did get killed."

"So, will it be the regular today...counterpart."

She tried to remain calm as he looked at her, a smirk on his face. "How'd ya know?"

"The smell, but don't worry I ain't a squealer."

She looked away mostly pissed off that the plan didn't work according to how she thought it would. He pulled out the bottle and took both Hank and the Auditor's orders as she popped it open. She took a drink of the soda and sighed. "So, how's this place treating humans like you three?"

"Just like the humans of Nevada would. Cruel unless ya learned to fight when ya were born."

"Fight or run before you learn-"

"To walk. Exactly. That's what my dad taught me and I've taken to it...though it's that reason why Wrath was made. The anger I felt after so many years...after four years stuck in that little tube. I finally broke and died the first time. Second time was by Gluttony's hand."

"So...have you heard anything about Sloth or Candy yet?"

"I have heard of neither, Wrath has but I haven't. I just know that they're against the war as much as ya are."

"They went missing after a few years back. Only one saw that they walked down an alley and they never were seen again."

She took a long drink as she thought. This did sound weird and she didn't like it. She looked at him as she tapped her claw tips on the counter in thought. "Anythin' else?"

"Nothing. That's all I heard and it's been dropped ever since."

"That ain't good. We've lost a comrade from what I'm seein'."

He nods and jumps back as there was a force to the back of her head, the sound of glass breaking was heard. She glared and stood up slowly, growling as she turned to look at the attacker. The attacker, an Anti-ATP Agent, backed up. She raised her claw even though she realized it was the same one that she saw at the store. He backed up, wide eyed but there was a hint of a smirk under the mask. "Ya so dead." Her claw stopped short from his mask as a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. The voice of the owner was calm and collected. "Relax. We're here to take a break from everything, not to start a fight." She looked at the pacifist and her shoulders slowly lowered as so did her claw. The one who had stopped her was a girl, about her age. She had on a ripped up Sheriff uniform that was three sizes too big for her. The hat was a hanging to the side, covering one eye. "Damn it, Sloth...you had to ruin my fun?"

"Unless you want Wrath's claw going up your sorry ass? Then by all means go right on ahead."

Envy looked at both Sloth and Lerioc, gulping as he realizes what he had just done. He laughed nervously and turned around, walking back to his table. Sloth turned to her and shook her head. "Still the same I see."

"Actually...I'm her counterpart. She's right-"

"She's there, in you. Possessing like she should be though she's turned a rebel on both Gluttony and Greed."

"D-don't get me wrong...it was-"

"Bound to happen? I knew Wrath would follow right behind GENO sooner or later."

She stared at the newly met Anti in front of her. She looked familar and she tried to think back to where she saw the face. She could only go so far with little memories due to the test tube for four years. She groaned and shook her head, knowing that she'll hurt herself if she thought too hard. She looked at Sloth as she felt her hand on her shoulder. "Again, relax. Get a drink, sit down. Take the load off until you have to go. Then again...everyone needs to get back to the rebel camp. Even Envy and Insecurity."

"What? Ya mean that-"  
"They're new recruits. Turned about three weeks ago."

She glanced back as she hears Wrath scoff but start to snicker. "Oh great...I have the mutt's Anti to deal with now."

"It ain't that bad, Wrath. I mean, Insecurity'll help ya like Ray helps me...and vice versa."

Wrath nods and rests her arms on Lerioc's head, placing her chin on her arms with a sigh. "Though we need to get some sleep...ya gettin' what I'm sayin', Me?"

She nods and looks at Sloth who had a grin on her face. "So, we're all going to the rebel camp together then?"

She glanced at Hank and the Auditor. The Auditor nodded as he stood up, pulling Hank out of the seat. They both walked out as she turned back to Sloth but she had disappeared. She looked around with wide eyes and sighed, rubbing under her eyes. "Am I really that tired?"

She laid in the back seat, eyes closed as the car rolled by. After all those weeks of no sleep, her tiredness finally caught up with her. Chaos was giving whoever was driving at the time the directions to the camp since it knew where and which way to go. "Hey...don't go out on us yet, Leri."

She yawns and pulls her mask off, laying it on her lap. "I'm still up...I can't sleep when one or both my Anti are out. Which is weird since I never had this happen before."

She opened an eye as Wrath started to talk. "Well once ya have both ya Anti, the regular and the Anti Anti, ya need them both to actually function correctly. It's weird but we're like a piece of soul...the bad part that is."

"Okay...how does that work out then?"

"Uhhhh..." Wrath looked at Hank as she saw him looking at her through the rear view mirror. She clearly wasn't good at this kind of stuff. "Well...shit."

"Let me have a go at this, Wrath. What she means to say...is that without both the Anti and the Anti's Anti a possessed counterpart can't function to their fullest. That's why I was out of it after the first time Wrath possessed me. I needed her to help keep together. The Anti are what makes one whole, so to speak."

"Here you are tired as Hell and yet you made more sense than Wrath did here."

Wrath gave the Auditor a low growl making him laugh. "Nice try, Wrath. I'm not as scared since you're on our side."

"That can be arranged...ya know?"

He turned to her in his seat, glaring over the edge. "Bring it."

Lerioc was fully awake now as she grabbed Wrath by the shoulders, keeping her from attacking him. They both watched him turn back around, his laugh mocking both of them. Wrath sat down and crossed her arms while Lerioc just rolled her eyes. "Please let us get there soon...I don't know how much longer I can keep my Boss and Wrath from killin' each other." She thought as she looked out the window, ears laying back after she pulled her bandanna off with a sigh.


	18. Chapter 19

Madness Bio-Haz 2

Chapter 19: Memories and Levels

The car finally stopped at the rebel base camp, Hank uttering a tired sigh as he threw open the door. She stumbled out the door after Chaos and Wrath went back to their usual positions, eyes widening as she grabs the side of the car to keep from falling. "You're tired." She looked at the Auditor to see that he was the same way, clearly about to pass out in any moment. She looked up as there was a yell. The scent of bubble gum catching everyone's attention. "Hey! We finally got some new recruits! Wait a minute..." The Anti skidded to a stop and Lerioc could tell the gum smell was coming from her. "Wrath?" She glanced back as Wrath waved from her back. "Sorry...we're all tired."

"Oh, that happens all the time here as we're trying to come up with a plan."

"Who are ya, exactly?"

"I'm Candy!"

Lerioc's expression went blank as she looks at the Anti. She didn't look like an Anti but a counterpart. She nodded, looking around as she knew Candy was an Anti Anti. "Do ya have an extra place for the three of us to stay?" Candy nods as she turns around briskly, leading them to a tent not too far from where they had parked. "Sloth told me to put this up saying she had a hunch that we'd have company tonight. She was right and it's the best company yet!" She watched Candy walk away, surprised at the energy she had. The Auditor groaned and flung open the flap, stomping in with Hank right behind him. She stood there for a little while longer before going in herself, more tired and now jealous than she's ever been. She saw that the cot near the door was the only one not taken. She sighed and sat down, the cot creaking loudly making them both cringe. "That's why ya didn't take it, isn't it?"

"Yeah...it was. Sorry, Leri."

She chuckled as she laid back, the cot creaking louder. Hank glared at her, his goggles hanging over the edge about to fall over. "I'd watch those Hank...ya never know who might take them."

"YOU do and YOU WILL die."

She yawned once more, not fazed by his threats, as she turned over. They fell asleep after a while.

Lerioc slowly sat up, feeling like something was missing, as she looked around. She went outside to see that the sky was darker than last night and that Wrath was sitting on the ground with her knees to her chest as she stared out, her ears laid back tightly. She knelt next to Wrath, plopping down with a sigh. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just feel like somethin's gonna happen. Somethin' bad...worse than the base collaspe."

She looked out following Wrath's gaze to see nothing. Wrath's ears shot up as there was a shout. They both looked in the direction and quickly got up, following the commotion. They skidded to a stop as they saw what it was about. The tied up Anti, with all his purple suited glory, was being led to a building. She looked at Wrath who was shaking her head, following the crowd of rebels into the place. She groaned and ran after Wrath, tail tucking under her as she uttered a small growl after catching up with her. "Waddya think ya doin', Wrath?"

"This is the cause...I need to see why I'm freakin' out more than ever."

They followed the crowd into a wide open area, a convention room. There was a faint clacking sound as the captured Anti stumbled in the middle of the group. He didn't look sad...nor did he show any emotion at all. The half-closed eyes shone dimly under the top hat as it stood there. "Why did you come here, Greed?"

"To give you all a message...a message that will bring this rebel camp to its knees."

They both gasped as everyone started to jeer at him. Wrath leaned in, fear grabbing them both and sinking deeper by the second. "That ain't the real one."

"The voice...it's too hollow."

"It's like he's usin' an...Oh gawd..."

Lerioc looked to see what Wrath was talking about and saw the hint of smoke rising out of his mouth. They looked at each other again and nodded. She watched Wrath run through the crowd to the side of the room, jumping up and grabbing the side of the wall to hold herself above the crowd. "Fellow rebels! We have a problem in our midst...and he's right there in front of ya."

"Yeah, we know!"

She cringed as they cheered making her let out a loud snarl to get them to listen. "THAT AIN'T THE REAL GREED!"

Everyone looked at each other, confused at what she was saying. They didn't notice that the eyes were getting dimmer by the second now. A few of them ran out, finally getting what she was saying while the rest stayed. "She's trying to deceive us, fellas!"

They jumped as Lerioc finally spoke out, taking out small knife worn with age. "If she was...then I wouldn't be here tryin' to get the war to end without any more casualties. That...THING...ain't Greed. I would know. He's the reason why I'm who I am. I WAS his ultimate weapon...I figured that out after findin' that he wasn't human after all."

She looked at the imposter as it turned to her, the ropes falling to the floor like they weren't even tied. "Leri...what a surprise to find you here."

"Shut it...ya shouldn't act too casual. Even if that is a robot."

The eyes brightened again as it looked at her, the cane finally coming out from behind it as it started to grin. The gap was clear as day in the shadow of its hat as it repositioned itself. The stance, though arrogant, was what got her attention. She readied the knife, glaring as she knew what it was about to do. Panic had settled in paralyzing her on the spot as it ran at her, cane aimed at her chest. She sidestepped it after the last second, the head of the cane nipping her leg just a little. She grabbed at the cane with her free claw and tried to ready herself to stab the knife into the chest, seeing that it was caved in slightly. It grabbed her wrist and started laughing as it threw her to the ground making her lose her grip on both the cane and the knife. She watched as the knife slid to the far end of the room after a sudden flick of its cane, the laugh getting on her nerves now. "What's the matter, lizard? Daddy's knife?" She glanced at Wrath who had jumped down and tried to get through the moving crowd to her. Her eyes shone bright red as the voice mentioned the true meaning of keeping that knife. She slowly stood up making it back up and grip the shaft of the cane hard as it watched her. "Actually...yeah, that was. He and my mother's the reason why I'm still alive today thank ya very much." Her voice had gotten deeper as she tore her mask off. The crowd started to thin as they saw that she was changing, even with her tail cuff still on. Wrath shook her head knowing exactly what was happening. "DON'T DO IT, LERI!" She gave one glance at Wrath, her whole left side was notably a shade darker as the ridges in her back and tail got a little bigger. "Too late, Wrath...he's gotten me." She chuckled evilly and turned her attention to the robot who was trying to back away slowly. She let out a snort as she charged at it. It stood straighter as the eyes dimmed again, quicker than last time. Right as she raised her claw to smash it into the chest cavity there was a blinding light and intense heat.

The Auditor shot up on his cot, eyes wide as he looked around. Hank was still out of it, arms dangling over the edge. He shook his head and walked out the tent and looked around. He looked over as there was a rumbling sound, a crowd gathered not too far from a crumbling building that was smoldering. He walked over to them and looked at their faces seeing defeat, fear, and anguish. "What happened?"

"We almost fell for a trap...only one tried to keep it from triggering."

"Did they-"

"She's possibly dead...no one could live through that explosion."

"Sh-she?"

He looked toward the building again as there was something rising out of the rubble that fell. Everyone gasped as she stumbled over the debris and onto her knees out of harm's way. They couldn't hear anything at first but a small sound, almost like a choking sound. It soon turned into an insane laugh as she lifted her face to the sky, her blood slowly dripping around her from the wounds of the debris that fell on her. The Auditor's jaw dropped as he saw who it was and that she was laughing the way she was. He had never heard this laugh and it kind of scared him. It slowly died as she lowered her head, her eyes dimming as she teetered a little bit from side to side before collapsing to the ground. He ran up to her and felt for some signs of life. He nodded to see that she was still breathing and looked around. "She needs urgent medical assistance, stat!" One of the crowd members nodded and ran to get the medic as he turned back to her. "What happened to you? I've never seen this side." He glanced up as Wrath made her way toward them, a dented up knife in her claws. "She's gone...she's no longer a real counterpart."

"Why do you say that?"

"She's become an Anti herself, Auditor...she's become Insanity."

"What?"

"She's unlockin' her Anti Level Modes and she's already on level four. She's screwed when she gets to ten...the devil has shown its face, that's all I can say."

They were silent as she was taken to the medical wing, following right behind the gurney as they feared what had happened that night and what would happen in the future.

~To Be Continued~


End file.
